kaito à un petit frère
by rebeck.cotry
Summary: deux frère jumeaux séparer à leur jeune ages se retrouve d'une façon spécial ou il von vivre aventure de tout genre avec amis famille ou en amour les personnages de Gosho Aoyama appartient exclusivement à Gosho Aoyama le reste m'appartient
1. Chapter 1 Résumé etpresentation

_à quelques semaines des vacances de noël shinichi est victime d'une tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement par gin et vodka il est rajeunis de 10 ans il est effrayé de découvrir qu'il est un enfant de 6 ans pour échapper au policier il ce sauvé maïs arriver en ville il se rend compte il sait pas ou il va ou il habite et commencer à pleuré .kaito est en repérage en ville et trouve un jeune garçon de 6 ans blessé amnésique et fiévreux dans les vêtement plus grand que lui il décide de le recueillir jusqu'à il trouve les parent c'est alors qu'il va découvrir des secrets de familles._

 _Personnages_  
 _Kaito Kuroba 18 ans Magicien étudiant en art fils kidnappé des Kudo à la naissance_  
 _Shinichi Kudo 18 ans détective étudie psychologie des criminel fils cadet des Kudo jumeau de Kaito_  
 _Conan Edogawa 6 ans nom inventé par les parent des jumeaux et le F.B.I pour préservé la vie de shinichi mère et père décédé dans un accident de la route depuis trois ans enfant kidnappé à l'orphelinat_  
 _Chisei Kuroba 6 ans c'est le nom de shinichi rétréci donné par Kaito_  
 _Agasa Hiroshi 55 ans parrain de Shinichi/ Chisei et kaito inventeur_  
 _Keillya Kuroba_ _3 ans petite soeur Kaito Chibana_

 _Chibana Kuroba 14 ans cadette de kaito collégienne_

 _Youko Kudo 5 ans cadette de shinichi_

 _Keillya Fujimine 14 ans nièce de yukiko collégienne_

 _Yukiko Fujimine Kudo 35 ans mère de Shinichi et Kaito actrice_  
 _Yusako Kudo 35 ans jumeau de Toichii et père de Shinichi et Kaito auteur/détective privés_  
 _Chicage Kuroba 40 celle qui kidnappé Kaito épouse veuve de Toichii Kudo Kuroba mère de Kaito Chibana et Keillya remarier à Sakechi Harutoya 45_  
 _Ran Mouri 18 ans étudie l'art du cinéma meilleure amie de Shinichi_  
 _Aoko Nakamoury 18 ans étudie pour devenir professeur des écoles stagiaire école primaire de Beika meilleure amie de Kaito_  
 _Heiji Hattory 18 ans détective étudiant écoles de police futur agents F.B.I colocataire et meilleur amis de Shinichi et de Kazuha_  
 _Kazuha Toyama 18 ans étudiante en art du cinéma meilleure amie de Ran et Heiji colocataire de Ran, Sonoko 18 ans et Sera 18 ans)_

 _Jun'chiro Nakamoury 14 frère de Aoko collégien_

 _Azuto Toyama 8 frère de kazuha_

 _Yuna Kudo soeur de yusako mère de Maroya , Marc et Marcy épouse de Marcelino Coty_

 _Kojiro Kisaki 14 ans frère de ran_ _collégien_  
 _Maroya Coty Kudo 6 ans cousine nièce des Kudo, aîné de sa fratries chef de son club C.A.A.J(club des aventurier des amis justicier)_  
 _Marc Coty Kudo 3 ans frère de Maroya fils unique cadet de la famille jumeau de Marcy_  
 _Marcy Coty Kudo 3 ans fille cadette de là fratrie_  
 _Marcelino Coty Kudo époux et père de Maroya, Marc et Marcy_  
 _Ayumi Toshida 6 ans meilleure amie de maroya membre du club C.A.A.J_  
 _Ai Agasa 6 ans créatrice du poison traîtresse de l'organisation rétréci par une tentative de suicide sauvé par shuichi qui infiltrer dans l'organisation témoin protéger par le F.B.I confié à agasa allié du F.B.I meilleure amie de Ayumi et Maroya membre du C.A.A.J_  
 _Genta Kojima 6 ans meilleur amis de Ayumi, Maroya,Ai, Misturiko C.A.A.J_  
 _Misturiko Tsubaraya 6 ans meilleur amis de Maroya, Ayumi, Ai Genta membre C.A.A.J_  
 _Tomoaki Araide 27 ans médecin scolaire et généraliste témoin et ailliez du_

 _Hiroshi Agasa 57 ans père adoptif de Ai très bon ami et allié contre l'organisation_

 _Fusae Campbell 55 ans très bonne amie de Agasa évolution dans leur relation_

 _Junjiro Miyake 24 médecin pédiatre allié du FBI_

 _F.B.I_

 _Jodie Saint-Emillion 34 ans F.B.I sous couvertures professeur des écoles d'anglais_  
 _Akai Shuichi 34 ans FBI Ennemi de l'organisation agents censé être morts avec l'organisation et de sa famille_  
 _Okiya Subaru 21 ans FBI cadet Akai Shuichi rétrécit volontaire pour protéger les victimes vit avec chez les Agasa se fait passé apprenti d'agasa_

 _sensei d'école de Tokyo: Kobayashi , Dakuro, Takaashima , Itashiwa, Narita ,Ukio_

 _keiji japonaise de Gosho Aoyama : Sato, Uehara,Yamato ,Takagi,Megury,Shiratory ,Chiba,_


	2. Chapter 2 petit garçon

Chapitre Découverte d'un petit garçon

Ruelle non loin de Tropical land 21 h 50  
Policiers en patrouille  
Policier 1: regarder il y a quelques chose ici  
Policier 2 éclair vers l'endroit : c'est un enfants  
Policier 3 approche de shinichi: il est inconscient et blessé visiblement  
Shinichi reprend conscience  
Policier 1: tu va bien petit  
Shinichi p petit ou ça  
Policier 2: ou sont tes parents comment est tu arriver la  
Policier 3: comment tu tes blessé  
Shinichi p blessé petit flash back  
Gin frappe shinichi: vodka tu es un idiot tu t'es fais suivre par un gamin,  
Vodka sort pistolet : je le descent  
Gin sortie boîte medicament : attend il y a encore les poulet dans le coin je vais lui donné ce poison indectable à l'autopsie selon l'organisation possibilité pas de corps plus de gamin fouineur  
Vodka rire amuser : gin mon frère tu es un génie  
Gin forces shinichi à prendre poison: adieu gamin fouineur  
Vodka prend argent et brûle les papiers de shinichi casse portable: faut jamais jouer dans la cour des grands  
Shinichi avant de rajeunir voit deux hommes en noir avec chapeau noir et un des deux hommes au longs cheveux blond partir en rigolant  
Fin de flash back  
Shinichi touche sa tête remarque qu'il à des grands manches de de ses vêtement  
Policier 1radio: centrale ici unité 4j nous avons trouvé un jeune garçon de 6ans environ envoyez une ambulance  
Shinichi p 6ans  
Policier 2: demande aussi les services sociaux  
Shinichi s'enfuit entendent les service sociaux se dirige vers le centre ville  
Policier 3 : petit comment tu t'appelle  
Policier 2: ale il est plus la  
Policier 1: il faut le retrouver  
Centre ville devant magasin pour enfants 22h00  
Shinichi essoufflé s'arretent devant un magasin : ouf j'ai eu chaud j'ai pas envie d'aller au service sociaux  
Kaito en repérage non loin: hihi la prochaine va être un jeux d'enfant  
Shinichi reprend son souffle regarder sa montre trop grande pour lui et vois son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin: c'est vrai je suis blessé à la tête ça fais mal en plus hé pourquoi je porte des vêtement trop grand pour moi  
Kaito terminer repérage : je vais un peu traîné avant de rentrée  
Shinichi regard effrayé : c'est moi l'enfant que les policiers veulent envoyez en service sociaux non je dois rentrée à la maison avant de mes retrouver à l'orphelinat  
Kaito : j'adore voir les gens courrir acheter de quoi offrir des cadeaux à leur enfants  
Shinichi court vers la direction de Kaito: attend une minute ou est la maison je me souviens pas comment je m'appelle déjà  
Kaito marchant vois un enfants debout devant lui : hein un enfants seul mais ou sont ses parents  
Shinichi tenté de se rappelé qu'il est: rien je me souviens pas ou je dois aller je sait pas  
Kaito approche shinichi: tu va bien petit garçon  
Shinichi tremble de peur et bégaye en voyant Kaito habillé en noir : ne ne ne ne tue pas moi ne tue tuer pas moi mon monsieur  
Kaito surpris: n'est pas peur petit je tue pas lexvs gens je suis gentille je veut t'aider  
Shinichi tente de s'echappe tombe et se met à pleuré en tremblant: monsieur noir pas tue pistolet moi  
Kaito p monsieur noir tue pistolet ola quelqun veut tuer cet enfant: qui veut tête tuer petit  
Shinichi pleure tremble: vous monsieur noir me tuer  
Kaito p moi monsieur noir tuer il doit me confondre avec quelqun d'autre tente de s'approcher de shinichi n'est pas peur petit je m'appelle Kaito Kuroba je suis un gentille magicien  
Shinichi pleure et tremble plus quand kaito  
Kaito s' immobilise et cherche une idée pour rassuré shinichi  
Petit souvenir kaito et son père qui se promène  
Enfant qui est tomber qui pleure: ai j'ai mal  
Toiichi approche de l'enfant fais un tour de magie pour lui rendre le sourire avec une sucette géante  
Enfant vois le tour et arrête de pleuré: merci monsieur  
Toiichi souris voix rassurante: il faut pas pleuré c'est pas grave de tomber mon petit après tu montrer aux fille que tu est un grand garçon les filles aime les garçons courageux il faut juste que tu prudent quand tu est dehors  
Enfant sèche ses larmes: c'est vrai monsieur les filles aime les garçon courageux  
Toiichi souris: oui il y a beaucoup de filles qui aime les garçon courageux comme les pompier eux seuls ont beaucoup de femmes qui son leur fan tu veut faire quoi quand tu sera grand  
Enfant: je veut devenir docteur pour les animaux  
Toiichi: vétérinaire c'est un jolie métier maison il faut être courageux pour soigné les animaux quel est ton animal préféré  
Enfant : c'est l'aigle royale parceque tout les animaux les respect  
Toiichi fais apparaître une figurines de l'aigle royale: tiens mon grand l'aigle va t'aider à devenir un grand vétérinaire  
Enfant souris prend l'aigle et fais un câlin a toiichi quel même kaito devient jaloux avant de repartir: merci monsieur je vais le montrer à mes amis  
Toiichi souris : de rien petit  
Kaito jaloux mumure c'est mon papa c'est moi qui fait des câlin à mon papa  
Toiichi entend la phrase de son fils se met à la hauteur de kaito: Kaito mon grand tu dois connaître toutes sorte de tour certaine sont spécial elle servent à rassuré un enfants qui est triste ou qui à peur  
Kaito boude: non pas ceux qui touche mon papa  
Toiichi sourire amuser: maintenant tu les aimes pas mais un jour elle te sera utile dans ce genre de situation  
Kaito boudeur: jamais  
Toiichi sourire amuser fais apparaître un smootie chocolat et donne à kaito qui résiste pas au smootie : tu en sûr mon grand regarde tu as arrêtés de bouder  
Kaito bois son smootie rougit à la remarque de son papa: comment tu fait ça papa  
Toiichi rigole: tu devra deviner toutes seul  
Kaito: mais eut c'est nul tu mes gagne tourjour  
Toiichi rigole: non mon grand c'est parce quel tu n'est pas un adulte maison quand sera grand tu pourra me battre l'essentiel c'est de respecter les règles de la magie si tu veut devenir un grand- cnten, magicien  
Fin de souvenir alors c'était ça ton tour papa mais bien sûr je suis grand magicien ah c'est vrai je suis habillé en noir et hop tenu du père noël : tu aime les animaux mon grand  
Shinichi en pleure tremble surpris par le tour de Kaito habillé en noir est devenu un kaito en père noël: je sait pas  
Kaito réfléchi un instant et regarde la vitrine qui exposé les jouets derrière shinichi fais apparaître un petit-chien en peluche voix rassurante: alors je te propose ce petit chien, le chien c'est le meilleur amis des enfants je te l'offre en signe d'amitie tu veut bien qu'on soit amis mon grand.  
Shinichi hésite regarde Kaito: oui monsieur je veut bien être amis  
Kaito souris et s'approche de shinichi en douceur et se met à la hauteur de shinichi: mon grand tu veut bien me dire comment tu t'appelle  
Shinichi arrêtés de trembler prend la peluche : je sait pas monsieur  
Kaito souris rassurante p ok il tremble plus c'est déjà ça mais une chose est sûr il est blessé: tu m'appeler Kaito tu sait comment s'appelle ta maman et ton papa  
Shinichi en larmes : non je sait pas je veut pas aller à l'orphelinat Kaito  
Kaito sourire rassurante p j'avais pas pensé a cet idée: tu veut venir avec moi comme ça je vais soigné ton vilain bobo je te promet quel je vais aider à retrouver tes parents  
Shinichi se calme: c'est vrai tu va m'aider à retrouver maman et papa  
Kaito sourire: bien sûr je suis ton ami et les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider mon grand  
Shinichi fait un câlin Kaito: merci Kaito  
Kaito sourire p je comprends mieux c'est tours spécial tu as raison papa enfants je peut pas comprendre mais seule un grand peut comprendre ces tours: tu peut met dire pourquoi tu as cru que suis méchant  
Shinichi regard effrayé s' accroche à le manteau de kaito: parce que tu était habillé en noir comme monsieur pistolet  
Kaito caresse les cheveux de shinichi: c'est lui qui veut te tuer  
Shinichi recommence à trembler et laissé coulé ses larmes de peur: oui les monsieur noir veut tuer moi Kaito ils me font peur  
Kaito voix rassurante p maintenant je y pense ils c'est mis à trembler quand ils m'a vu pour la première fois et à trembler plus avant de me changé en père noël : ne t'inquiete pas je vais laissé personne te faire du mal je vais te protéger comme si tu est mon p etit-frère et si ont allait soigné ton bobo quel tu as la tête  
Shinichi se calme et donne la main à kaito :d' accord Kaito  
Kaito se redresse et se donne son bonnet de père noël brillante et lumineux à shinichi : tiens je te prête mon bonnet de père noël  
Shinichi fait un petit sourire : merci Kaito  
Kaito p bon je vais toutes de même pas resté dans cette tenu en parlant de vêtement cet enfant n'est pas habillé avec des vêtements de son âge mais oui c'est vrai l'amis de papa m'a dit de passer quand je veut je crois ils est propriétaire d'une boutiques de vêtement dans cette rue: viens mon grand  
Shinichi donne la main de Kaito  
5Min plus tard à la boutique de massimo Kaito désactive le système de sécurité et pénètre avec shinichi dans le dépôt de la boutiques et alume une lumière et cherche les vêtement de garçon et saisie une tenu pour lui et quelques vêtements pour enfants: trouvé tiens mon grand c'est vêtement sont parfait pour un enfant que ceux que tu porte maintenant  
Shinichi hésite mais prend les vêtement: merci kaito  
Kaito dit attend moi la je vais laissé un mot à mon amis  
Shinichi :d'accord  
Kaito sort et laisse un mot au propriétaire: désolé de te prendre dès vêtement dans ton stock c'est pour une urgence envoie la facture à les kuroba signe kaito fils de toiichi et change de look  
Shinichi met un pantalon blancs un tricot rouge un pull rouge avec bande blancs et un veste blancs chaussette blancs chaussures rouge et blancs attend kaito  
Kaito revenus avec une trousse de secours: war tu est très beau  
Shinichi regarde kaito qui c'est aussi changé en pantalon bleu marine blouson bleu pull blancs et rouge : kaito j'ai faim  
Kaito assis shinichi face à lui : d'abord je vais soigné tes blessure ensuite je vais t'emmener mangé tu aime les frites  
Shinichi regard triste voix triste :je sait pas je veut maman  
Kaito ressent de la tristesse chez shinichi et le prend dans ces bras quand il à fini de soigné p bien pour la pêche aux infos je vais devoirs me débrouiller tout seule sans sa mémoire: tu sait je comprend que tu soit perdu et effrayé mais que je trouverai pas ta maman ou ton papa tu va habiter avec moi tu sera mon petit-frère mais ils faut quand trouve un prénom pour aller avec Kuroba qu'est tu en pense mini Kuroba  
Shinichi dans les bras de kaito: Kuroba c'est ton nom kaito  
Kaito sourire: oui tu te rappel je me suis présenter je t'ai dit je m'appelle Kaito Kuroba  
Shinichi: non je me souviens pas  
Kaito sourire: peut -être tu était trop occupé de me fuir  
Shinichi: pardon kaito  
Kaito sourire :pourquoi tu t'excuse mini kuroba  
Shinichi: de pas avoir écouter  
Kaito: non ne t'excuse pas c'était ma faute je me suis mal pris en voulant t'aider j'ai fait que t'effraye après je ne suis pas un expert avec dès enfant je suis seulement un débutant  
Shinichi: merci kaito je veut essayé les frites kaito  
Kaito souris pose shinichi: alors en route mini Kuroba  
Mac-donald de tokyo  
Vendeuse offre un ballon a shinichi: bonsoir messieurs que désiré vous menu max nugget et menu enfant nugget  
Shinichi regarde l'interieur du restaurant remarque une devinette : kaito  
Kaito: oui mini kuroba  
vendeuse: voulez vous une boisson  
Kaito : eux smoothie chocolat  
Shinichi mumure: je crois que je connaît la réponse de la devinette  
Kaito: quel devinette  
Shinichi montre avec son doigt : ces washington  
Vendeuse qui prépare les plateau entendu la réponse: bravo petit tu est très intelligent pour ton âge  
Kaito p très intelligent j'ai même pas pensé aux moins ils sait parlé l'anglais: mini kuroba comment tu as trouvé la réponse  
Shinichi : je sait pas je le dit comme ça sans réfléchir  
Kaito p mon premiers est une personne  
Mon deuxième est une capitale  
Mon dernier est le lieux gouverner par dès gens haut placer= washington  
ben l'anglais n'est pas mon point fort alors j'aurai jamais deviner non plus: c'est très bien mini kuroba  
Vendeuse : ça vous fait 560¥  
Kaito paye et amène le plateau à une table libre: viens  
Shinichi suis kaito à la table: kaito est ce que tu habite tout seul  
Kaito sert shinichi: oui et non je vis avec ma mère mais elle est jamais la mais en revanche il y a jii ils est mon majeurs d'homme ils s'occupe de tout à la maison ils est aussi mon chauffeur ils est multifonction aller mange  
Shinichi obéis : bon appétit kaito  
Kaito souris envoie un mail à jii: ont à un invité prépare chambre d'ami  
merci mini kuroba toi aussi bon appétit  
mail de jii : bien jeune maître voulez vous que je vienne vous chercher  
Mail de kaito: oui pourquoi pas je suis à macdonals  
Shinichi mange et observe kaito: tu fait crois kaito  
Kaito mange et souris : ah tu est observateur à ce que je vois je demandait a jii de préparé ta chambre  
Shinichi bois son smoothie : elle comment ta maison kaito  
Kaito mange sourire amuser: tu véra sois patient arrête les question fini de mangé  
Shinichi fini de mangé: j'aime bien les frites  
Kaito souris fini de mangé: content de t'entendre le dire mini kuroba en d'accord sur ce point la  
Shinichi souris pour kaito  
Kaito bois son smoothie p oh un sourire pour la première fois il y a du progrès  
Shinichi descent de sa chaise et jette ses déchets à la poubelle : kaito je veut laver mes main  
Kaito observe shinichi p soigneux curieux intelligent observateur cherche sur le net avec son portable dès prénom japonais debarasse la table: d'accord je vais t' emmener dans les toillette  
Toillette macdo  
Shinichi se laver les main et se lave le visage et regarde dans le miroir son reflet et vois le reflet de Kaito: Kaito tu me ressemble  
Kaito qui regardais son portable lève la tête puis regarde shinichi p mais c'est vrai il me ressemble beaucoup : tu est très observateur pour ton âge aux fait tu as quel âge  
Shinichi réfléchi petit flash back  
Policier : tu va bien petit  
Policier 2 comment tu t'es blessé ou sont tes parents comment tu est arriver la  
Policiers 3: centrale on viens de retrouver un petit garçon de 6ans environ  
Fin du flash back : j'ai 6ans environ  
Kaito souris p 6ans c'est vrai qu'il est de cette tranche d'age vu sa taille donc sûrement aux cp: trouvé un prénom Chisei signifie intelligent  
Shinichi p Chisei signifie intelligent je suis intelligent en plus c'est jolie: j'aime bien je veut être Chisei  
Kaito souris p c'est parfait pour ton intelligence: Chisei Kuroba ça te va bien  
Shinichi p Chisei Kuroba: kaito tu as dès frère ou soeur  
Kaito souris p il est comme un détective en plus : non j'en ai pas  
Shinichi : alors je veut être ton petit -frère s'il te plaît  
Kaito surpris p moi grand-frère c'est vrai que si papa n'était pas morts j'aurai bien aimer avoir un petit-frère : bien sûr tu peut être mon petit-frère  
Shinichi saute dans les bras de kaito: merci grand frère  
Kaito tiens shinichi et embrasse sûr le front : bienvenu mon petit -frère dans la famille prêt pour rentrée  
Shinichi appuis sa tête sûr kaito et frotte ses yeux: oui grand -frère  
Kaito remarque que shinichi est fatigué p grand-frère : alors ont ny va petit -frère  
Retour à la table  
Kaito reçu mail de jii,je vous attend dans le parking jeune maître: jii est la petit frère  
Shinichi suce son pouce avec son nounous sur la table  
Kaito souris ramasse shinichi et son nounous récupère ses affaire et rejoint jii : bonne nuit petit -frère  
Voiture  
jii ouvre la porte arrière droite à l' arriver de kaito tenant shinichi endormi dans ses bras : oh quel mignon petit invité jeune maître  
Kaito grimpe dans la voiture et assis shinichi endormi sur genoux: jii voici Chisei Kuroba  
Jii aux volant: laissé moi deviner il est amnésique  
Kaito rire: comment tu le sait jii  
Jii sourire amuser: jeune maître pas besoin d'être détective pour voir qu'il est blessé à la tête de plus vous avez demandé que je prépare une chambre pour lui et vous portez pas votre tenu préféré donc j'ai supposé que ça à rapport avec cette enfant  
Kaito impressionné: la vache jii tu me flipper je ne savait pas que tu est détective aussi doué maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu obtient tout les infos pour ce que tu sait  
Jii sourire p idiot kaito dans notre famille c'est un talent de détective d'ailleur cette enfant ressemble à ton jumeau shinichi : ah ça jeune maître c'est l'experience un jour vous comprendez  
Kaito p parfois jii me rappel papa tu me manque papa  
Maison Kuroba chambre d'ami 23 h 58  
Kaito dépose Shinichi dans la chambre d'ami juste à côté de sa chambre: Bienvenu chez toi Chisei Kuroba  
Shinichi un oeil ouvert: bonne nuit grand -frère merci  
Kaito souris avant de retouner dans sa chambre  
Fin du premier chapitre  
Petite devinette qui est jii d'apres vous 3 possibilité 1: Yusako  
2 Toiichi  
3 ou quelqu'un d'autre  
A partir du prochain chapitre shinichi sera remplacer par chisei  
Heiji Ran Agasa Kazuha Aoko Tomo  
Prochain chapitre  
Shinichi /Chisei est un mystère


	3. Chapter 3 ou es shinichi

_Chapitre2_

 _Chambre kaito_  
 _Kaito allume sa musique et la télé sur la chaîne infos s'entraîne avec ses nouveau tours: heureusement ont est dimanche_  
 _Télé: bien passons à la dernière nouvelle il y a eu meurtre à tropical land_  
 _Kaito entraînements de son tour : même les parcs d' attraction servent aux criminels_  
 _Télé: un homme à été décapité dans le train de l'horreur par sa petite-amie_  
 _Kaito : hé bien il ce train porte bien son nom maintenant_  
 _Télé : une affaire résolu par shinichi kudo le sherlock des temps moderne_  
 _Kaito : c' est drôle ont me surnomme le lupin des temps moderne et lui il a le surnom sherlock des temps moderne j'ai hâte de voir mon détective préféré avec lui ont s'ennuie pas_  
 _Télé: vous rendez-vous compter nôtre héros n'a que 16 ans et il est l'un des meilleur détective du pays du même niveau que hattory heiji_  
 _Kaito prendre une douche p cet enfant que j'ai trouvé il me ressemble beaucoup il est intelligent observateur mais semble être effrayé par quelqu'un une ou plusieurs personne de dangereux et cet blessure qu'il a la tête en plus il est amnésique quel genre de monstre qui peut s'en prendre a un enfant qui cherche à le tuer ou sont ces parents sont il vivant : merde ma arrive quoi je suis pas détective_  
 _Chez Kudo salon_  
 _Heiji assis sûr le canapé : oncle yusako je me demandait comment avez vous eu autant de connaissance dans tous les service de police_  
 _Yusako assis dans son fauteuil sourie: oh ça c'est grâce a mon père il était dans la police il travaillait en collaboration avec tous les service_  
 _Heiji p pas étonnant kudo est aussi populaire avec les policiers: c'est de génération en génération votre sens de la justice alors_  
 _Yusako sourie: tu crois ça méfie toi il y a pas que des justicier il y aussi des criminel dans une famille ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire ça peut causer ta perte c'est que j'ai dit a mon fils_  
 _Heiji goutte p arrogant père et fils surtout: je comprends pourquoi shinichi dit que vous espionner ses enquête depuis Los Angeles tellement vous avez des amis policiers dans le monde_  
 _Yusako rigole: il à dit ça shinchan est un idiot sûr ce coup la_  
 _Heiji sourcil:.._  
 _Yusako rigole: ah les ados vous comprendrez le jour ou vous va deviendrez père en quoi consiste ce travail_  
 _Yukiko rejoint les homme en rigolant: tu sais heiji toi et shinchan vous maîtriser pas c'est l'amour et les sentiments par exemple vous deux vous considéré comme des frère , ou toi kazuha, shinichi et ran vous disputé souvent vous réconcilier ben c'est pareil c'est l'amour d'un père ou une mère_  
 _Yusako sourie: ce qu'on veut dire par la vous êtes en plein adolescence tout ce qu'on fait pour vous c'est de l'espionnage parental particulièrement à votre âge et vous avez pour un bon moment dans cette étape de la vie_  
 _Heiji p en clair le travail des parents c'est de nous espionner: ben elle nul c'etape alors c'est quoi la prochaine_  
 _Yusako se lève et monte l'escalier en rigolant vers sa chambre: heiji tu va le découvrir tout seul bonne nuit heiji_  
 _Yukiko rejoint son mari avec le sourie: et c'est pas amusant pour nous si ont vous le dit dort bien et faite bêtise avec shinchan quand il rentrera_  
 _Heiji : ohé ohé amusant pour vous c'est une blague_

* * *

 _Chambre parental de yukiko et yusako_  
 _Yusako enlève sa chemise sourire: shinchan joue au détective il aime pas être surveillé quel ironie_  
 _Yukiko enlève ses bijoux: dire qu'il a que 16 ans et il affronte déjà le monde des adulte ce n'est qu' un bébé_  
 _Yusako enlace sa femmes p un bébé non sans blague à 16 ans: t'inquiète pas pour shinchan il est intelligent malin il se débrouille mieux que les adulte qui pense qu'a boire_  
 _Yukiko dans les bras de sont mari: je sais mais quand j'entend tout ces criminels qui s'en prenne à des enfants je peut pas m' empêcher de craindre de perde notre dernier fils_  
 _Yusako réconforte yukiko: Yuki ma chéri je sais que tu pense à Yoshi je suis sûre ou qu'il se trouve il va bien ont va le retrouvé un jour_  
 _Yukiko sanglote dans les bras de yusako p : pourquoi ont nous a voler notre fils pourquoi il ont séparé nos jumeau pourquoi on ne la jamais rendu notre fils_  
 _Yusako réconforte yukiko p la vrai question pourquoi de que j'avais une piste elle disparaît aussi vite qui est derrière l' enlèvement de yoshi est-ce ma mère qui était derrière ça pourquoi elle ma séparé de toiichi quand on avais 3 ans : tu sais une chose je suis sûre d'une chose des vrai jumeau se retrouve toujours crois mon expérience regarde moi j'avais retrouver mon jumeau quand je suis rentré à l'université bien sûre maintenant il est mort mais je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontrer_  
 _Yukiko :n'empêche que kaito ressemble à shinichi_  
 _Yusako : c'est vrai mais c'est parce que son père être moi on des vrai jumeau d'ou la ressemblance avec shinichi mais deux personnalité bien distingue un voleur farceur et un détective têtu ça prouver deux caractère_  
 _Yukiko dans les de yusako: j'aurai aimé avoir le pouvoir de l' empêcher que shin chan grandir juste pour le_  
 _Yusako embrasse sa femme: chut dti pas ça il y a assez de souffrance tu est la plus belle des mère on à trois beaux intelligent qui serai triste de voir penser comme ça yoshi , shinichi et youko ont besoin de toi il veulent d'une mère jolie comme une fleur qui à le sourire aux lèvre_

* * *

 _Salon kudo_  
 _Heiji regarde sa montres : oh il est déjà tout ça envoie mail au portable de shinichi_  
 _Bip bip : allo c'est heiji_  
 _Ran: heiji c'est ran shinichi est la_  
 _Heiji : ah sœurette il est pas encore rentré_  
 _Ran : cet idiot quand il avais rentré tu peut lui dire de m'appeler j'essaye de le joindre a plusieurs reprise_  
 _Heiji : OK je lui dirais ne t'inquiète pas pour kudo son portable est sûrement décharger_  
 _Ran : merci heiji tu es bien nôtre amis_  
 _Heiji : de rien sœurette les amis c'est fais pour ça_  
 _Ran raccroche: à plus frérot_  
 _Heiji allume son baladeur écoute sa musique avant de s'endormir : kudo dois sûrement enquêter il vis que pour les enquête et ses histoire sûr sherlock Holmes ben moi je suis pas accroc à ce point_  
 _Dimanche Matin 8 h 30 yukiko descend à la cuisine_  
 _Yukiko cuisine : alors aujourd'hui gaufres, œufs brouillé jus de pomme et pas oublier le café de ces messieurs_  
 _Yusako rejoint yukiko et embrasse sa femme: bonjour yuki tu as bien dormi_  
 _Yukiko embrasse yusako: oui merci pour hier mon chéri_  
 _Yusako tour apparaît une rose: pour la plus belle des maman_  
 _Yukiko rougis embrasse yusako: je t'aime yusako_  
 _Yusako rougis enlace yuki: je t'aime aussi ma reine_  
 _Youko tiens sa poupée: berk maman et papa_  
 _Yusako souris tend les bras : jalouse princesse_  
 _Youko rejoint son papa: papa je t'aime fort et j'aime maman très fort et j'aime shinichi beaucoup_  
 _Yukiko continue de cuisine en sourire: hé bien en voila une princesse qui aime beaucoup de monde_  
 _Yusako chatouille youko : moi j'aime ma princesse qui aime tout le monde_  
 _Youko dans les bras de papa rigole: papa pas les guili hihi arrête papa_  
 _Yukiko sourire amuser : alors princesse tu fais quoi aujourd'hui_  
 _Youko dans les bras de son papa : grand-frère ma promis de m'apprendre à faire du patin et mes amis_  
 _Yusako pose Youko sourire amuser_ _: yuki shinchan va jouer au professeur avec des petit ça va être une journée assez drôle_  
 _Yukiko sourire amuser: oui je sort ma caméra en attendant les retardataires arrive youko tu va mettre la table_  
 _Youko pose sa poupée: oui maman_  
 _Yusako souris: yuki nôtre fille est entraîner de copier son frère_  
 _Yukiko rire prépare café: oui elle me rappel shinchan quand il avais son âge toujours entrain de copier son papa_  
 _Yusako rire : cette époque il était pas en mode rébellion comme maintenant_  
 _Yukiko rire : ni en mode amour j'aurai bien sortir ma caméra pour filmé shinchan mode amoureux_  
 _Yusako goutte p les femme elle sont le seul mystère aucun détective arrive à résoudre mais pas moi : je vais chercher monde journal_  
 _Yukiko sourire amuser p je paris que tu cherche toujours à résoudre notre mystère je me demande si yoshi à une amoureuse: tu peut aussi préparé youko_  
 _Yusako direction l'entrée:_ _OK_

* * *

 _salon kudo_  
 _Youko après avoir mis la table embête heiji : debout tonton c'est heure du petit déjeuner_  
 _Heiji somnolent_  
 _: arrête youko va embêter ton frère_  
 _Youko saute sûr le canapé pour embêter heiji : debout tonton debout tonton debout tonton_  
 _Heiji envoi cousin sûr youko : va embêter ton grand-frère_  
 _Youko saute sûr le canapé: raté aller debout tonton_  
 _Yusako entre dans le salon journal en main voix autoritaire: youko stop va t' habillé_  
 _Youko s'arrêtent: mais papa tonton veut pas se lever_  
 _Yusako assis dans son fauteuil voix autoritaire:1 fois youko_  
 _Youko obéis et monte à l'étage: d'accord papa_  
 _Heiji a moitié réveille frisonne a la voix autoritaire de yusako p hé bien monte potes ton père est terrifiant quand il mode autoritaire: merci oncle vous me sauvé_  
 _Yusako sourire amuser : dommage que tu n'a pas de frère_  
 _Heiji réveille en sursaut: heiiiin comment ça dommage c'est mieux comme ça j'ai pas besoin d'une troisième potes de colle dans ma vis j'ai déjà kazuha et youko ça me suffit_  
 _Yusako rire: ta petite amie et ta filleul ne compte pas_  
 _Heiji rougis : elle est pas ma petite -amie elle juste mon amie d'enfance c'est tout_  
 _Yusako sourire victorieux : mais bien sûr dit ce que tu veut mais ton visage dit le contraire_  
 _Yukiko qui à finit de cuisine sourire amuse de voir visage rougis: tu est trop mignon mode amoureux hei chan_  
 _Heiji rougis plus au mot mignon amoureux: hé je suis pas amoureux de kazuha elle est ma meilleure amie_  
 _Yukiko rire hei chan est si rouge qu'il est qu'il sent le parfum de l'amour yusako sourire amuser: heiji croit mon expérience les femme repère a des kilomètres un garçon amoureux qu avec elle tu ne sait jamais quel pied danser surtout les femme de forces caractère_  
 _heiji plus rogue que une tomate mure p agaçant les adulte il s'amuse de nos sentiments_  
 _Yukiko coup de point épaule yusako: ça veut dire quoi_  
 _Yusako grimace de douleur p voici ce que je veut dire: rien je plaisantais_  
 _Heiji sourire amuser p menteur ça voulais dire autre chose mais j'ai compris que les femme sont des tyran surtout quand elle sont furieuse : tantine vous faite comme ma mère quand mon père sort ce genre de blague_  
 _Yukiko rire amuser: hei chan tu est comme ton père sûr bien des point_  
 _shinchan et son père réagit comme tu le fais sur le sujet de l'amour avec un grand a_  
 _Yusako Heiji goutte p les femmes_  
 _Yukiko sourire victorieux p les hommes sont tous des idiot en ce qui concerne l'amour particulièrement les détective : trop mignon tous les deux_  
 _Youco cris :maman il y a monstre dans mon armoire_  
 _Yukiko regard noire a yusako_  
 _Yusako frisonne au regard noir de yukiko p les fille ont peur de tout et elle sont dominante et tyrannique: j'y vais_  
 _Yukiko sourire victorieux:merci mon chéri_  
 _Heiji souci p ah vomir de voir ça_

 _yukiko regarde heiji qui semble dans l' incompréhension sourire amuser: tu fait la tête de shinchan hei chan_  
 _Heiji goutte: tantine pourquoi mettez vous des chan à nos prénoms alors qu'on est des, garçons_  
 _yukiko rire: parce que c'est plus amusant et plus mignon que kun_  
 _Heiji p c'est humiliant oui_  
 _Yukiko: trop fatigué pour monter hei chan_  
 _Heiji soupir au mot chan : pffff disons que j'attendai shinichi rentre et j'ai du m' endormir jusqu'à que youko me réveille_  
 _Youko dans les bras de son papa: shinchan est dehors tonton_  
 _Heiji intrigué: comment dehors youko_  
 _Youko : ben quand papa m'a dit d'aller m'habillé je voulais réveillé grand-frère il y a personne dans sa chambre_  
 _Yukiko : youko tu est sûre que ton frère n'est pas la_  
 _Youko : oui maman et puis j'ai pas entendu rentrée j'ai entendu papa et toi monter dans la chambre_  
 _Yusako regarde youko dans ses bras : tu dormais pas youko_  
 _Youko regarde yusako dans les yeux: si mais j'entend toujours quand tonton grand-frère maman et toi vous rentrée dans vos chambre_  
 _Heiji: tu veut dire que tu savait que j'ai était pas dans ma chambre youko_  
 _Youko : oui je le savait_  
 _Yukiko : toi tu as l'ouïe fine comme ton frère_  
 _Heiji pense ran m'appeler elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrive pas joindre kudo_  
 _Yusako observe heiji: heiji à quoi tu pense_  
 _Heiji tendu p vaut mieux rien dire à ses parent sourire amuser: rien oncle j'imaginais juste shinichi et ran_  
 _Yukiko inquiète de l' atmosphère entre les détective faux sourire amuser: ah les garçon toujours a vouloir impressionné les fille_  
 _Yusako instinct détective en alerte: peut -être il vaut s'en tirer comme ça_  
 _Youko p ho ho j'ai fait une bêtise papa va punir grand-frère: maman j'ai faim_  
 _Yukiko décide d' éloigne youko : viens ma te donner ton petit-déjeuner_  
 _Yusako pose youko lance un regard à heiji : bien je vais dans mon bureau heiji tu me rejoint_  
 _Heiji frisonne au regard de yusako p je suis dans le pétrin ce type est pire qu'un agent secrets_  
 _Yusako en direction de son bureau : maintenant heiji_  
 _Heiji regarde sa montres soupir: oncle puis je prendre une douche avant_  
 _Yusako ouvre son bureau : non tu ne peut pas_  
 _Heiji soupir et rejoint yusako dans son bureau p s.o.s_

* * *

 _Maison kuroba 9 h +15_ _Chambre Kaito_  
 _Kaito se réveille regarde son réveil allume télé sûre la chaîne infos et allume sa chaîne hifi s'étire :9 h 15 je me demande si j'ai vraiment un enfant à la maison_  
 _Chambre d'ami_  
 _Chisei visage rouge avec fièvre tiens son nounous assis sur le lit appel kaito: grand-frère kaito_  
 _Kaito dans la salle de bain: ou la l'eau est froide je rentre pas la dans moi_  
 _Mail de aoko: slt kaito tu est chez toi_  
 _Mail a aoko : slt je suis à la maison il y a quoi au petit déjeuner_  
 _Mail de aoko :pancake banane à la chantilly_  
 _mail de Kaito :j'ai un invité_  
 _Mail de aoko : je le_ _connait_  
 _Mail de kaito: non mais te connaissant tu va l'adorer tout de suite_  
 _Mail de aoko :je vais faire d'autre pancake pour lui et je viens chez toi_  
 _Mail de kaito :_ _OK_  
 _Kaito rentre dans la douche joue rougi : imagine aoko avec ses enfants assis à la table entrain de mangé des pancake_  
 _Chisei et son nounous rentre dans la chambre de kaito: grand frère kaito_  
 _Kaito douche qui coule dans ces pensé_  
 _Chisei sert son nounous observe la chambre de kaito_  
 _Jii p ces ados et leur musique à cassé les oreilles entre dans la chambre de kaito éteint mini chaîne: jeune maître_  
 _kaito hé qui à éteint musique jii finit sa douche et met son peignoir blanc et son caleçon noir et bleu reviens dans sa chambre: oui jii_  
 _jii observe chisei du coin de l'œil p étrange c'est impossible que ce soit shinichi il faut que je soit sur avant de voir yusako: jeune maître avez-vous besoin de moi_  
 _Chisei est aller vers kaito tenant toujours son nounous : c'est qui grand -Frère kaito_  
 _Kaito sourcil p grand -frère kaito c'est nouveau ça soulève chisei: chisei lui c'est jii il s'occupera de toi quand je suis absent jii voici chisei kuroba il porte mon nom jusqu'à que j'ai retrouver ses parents il va habiter avec moi quelque temps tu veillera sur lui pour moi lorsque que je suis absent_  
 _Chisei dans les bras de kaito réfléchi un instant: c'est le monsieur qui s'occupe de ta maison quand tu est pas la grand-frère kaito c'est lui majors d'homme_  
 _Jii p je suis plus ça mon jeune amis: oui petit chisei kun je suis jii je suis l'intendant de la famille je veille sur la famille et mon rôle est de m'assuré qu'il ne manque de rien et je suis aussi à votre service petit chisei kun enchantée de vous rencontrer_  
 _chisei regarde kaito_  
 _Kaito : il veut dire bienvenu dans la famille chisei jii tu pourrais me dire ou sont mes vêtements d'enfants je voudrais les récupérer et oui vous vaquer à vos occupation je reste à la maison avec chisei et aoko viens à la maison_  
 _Jii: merci jeune maître si je me souviens bien votre mère à mis tout vos affaires d'enfant dans le grenier_  
 _Kaito : merci jii_  
 _Jii quitte la chambre: un petit conseil jeune maître vous devriez faire venir un docteur pour cette enfant_  
 _Kaito sourcil : un docteur pourquoi faire jii chan_  
 _Jii sort:pour sa mémoire jeune maître_  
 _Kaito: bonne idée j'avais même pas pensé a cet idée chisei sans jii et ses conseil sait pas ce que j'aurai faon depuis mon père est parti_  
 _Chisei : ton papa est parti ou grand - frère kaito_  
 _Kaito pose chisei tu voit les monsieur sur le mur c'est mon papa il est devenu un ange je suis sur qu'il veille sur moi depuis au moins 8 ans_  
 _Chisei : ton papa te manque beaucoup grand -frère_  
 _Kaito regarde chisei qui le regarde dans les yeux: oui mon papa me manque beaucoup en a pris le temps de_  
 _Jii écoute derrière la porte_  
 _Chisei : est-ce que c'est les méchant noir ont tués ton papa grand-frère_  
 _Kaito surpris de cette question regarde chisei p la vache il est direct en plus avec un vocabulaire d'adulte : non papa est mort par un accident pendant l'entrainement mais chisei pourquoi tu dit ça_  
 _Chisei regard fuyant et au bord des larmes: je peut pas_  
 _Kaito p tu te souviens de quelque chose oblige chisei à le regardé: tu te souviens de quel chose tu peut tout dire à ton grand -frère_  
 _Chisei tremble cherche à caché sa peur et ses larmes ment : non je me souviens pas_  
 _Kaito n'est pas dupe et emploi une méthode Nakamoury avais utilisé lui quand il était petit avec les dessin sortir un paquet de feuille et des feutre : tu veut dessiné pour moi tu peut dessiné ce que tu veut pendant que je m'habille avant l'arrivée d'Aoko_  
 _Chisei hésite sourire triste: c'est qui aoko_  
 _Kaito p idiot j'ai oublié de lui dire rougis : aoko Nakamoury est ma meilleure amie depuis que j'avais ton âge son papa est policier il travail au division des vol elle est belle intelligente et a elle un caractère forte_  
 _Chisei sourire malicieux : grand-frère kaito est amoureux la la la mon grand -frère est amoureux_  
 _Kaito rougis de honte p la vache il a que 6 ans il connaît déjà ce genre de mot il est trop intelligent voix semi autoritaire: tais toi dessine_  
 _Chisei saute sur le lit de kaito: grand-frère est amoureux la la la rere_  
 _Kaito p chante ont verra si tu fait le malin tout à l'heure : arrête de sauter sur mon lit et viens dessiné_  
 _Chisei continue sourire malin : non_  
 _Kaito exaspère de petit-frère qui semble vouloir défier son autorité : pourquoi non_  
 _Chisei sourire amuser: je veut pas_  
 _Kaito sourcil : un conseil ne cherche pas méchant kaito parce que tu va payer cher_  
 _Chisei serre fort son nounous en tremblant arrête et se met à pleuré: je veut pas monsieur noir tue papa et maman je veut pas tue grand-frère kaito veut pas toi tués parce que moi pas mort avant de voir toi_  
 _Kaito plus ohé il raconte quoi je comprend rien se rapproche de chisei: chisei pourquoi tu dis ça_  
 _Chisei tremble en pleurant serre son nounous : sniff j'ai monsieur noir et son copain fâché moi pas mort dit moi punis voir maman papa toi tués devant moi monsieur noir long cheveux jaune à dis maman papa toi payer pour moi pas mort_  
 _Jii qui avais un sourire amuser devenu blanc comme un fantôme en entendant chisei parler de monsieur noir cheveux longs jaune p merde cet enfant à croisés gin et vodka j'espère que c'est pas shinichi qui est cet enfant la ont vais droit aux ennui je vais menée enquête il faut je prévient yusako du danger qu'il plane sur sa famille_  
 _Kaito prend chisei dans ces bras: pleure petit -frère ça va te faire du bien_  
 _Chisei serre son nounous et pleure dans les bras de kaito: sniff je suis méchant grand-frère_  
 _Kaito serre son chisei pour consoler: non petit-frère tu n'est pas méchant les méchant sont eux je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon petit-frère je vais te protéger je te les promet petit-Frère personne ne touche a un kuroba sans subir les conséquences de la colère du magicien_  
 _Chisei serrai nounous et pleurai : sniff grand-frère il me fais peur_  
 _Kaito berce chisei p je sait ola il m'arrive quoi la pourquoi je me sent obliger de les protéger pourquoi depuis nôtre rencontres j'ai le sentiments d'avoir retrouver un proche connaissance: n'est pas peur petit -frère tant que je suis la personne ne tuera je le jure sur papa de laissé personne touché a ma famille je te protégera_  
 _Chisei assis sur les jambes de kaito et pleure dans le peignoir de kaito jusqu'à s'endormir sur lui_  
 _Kaito était assis sur sa chaise de bureau de couleur bleu chisei assis sur lui a pleurer et tremble encore p à chercher une solution_  
 _Ding dong il est pas en état de se lever il dépose avec douceur chisei et son nounous dans son lit envoi mail a aoko: utilisé clé_  
 _Mail de aoko:_ _OK_  
 _Kaito met son baggy noir_  
 _Aoko rentré dans la chambre aux mon kaito allais mettre son pull rouge a carreaux blanc: slt kaito_  
 _Kaito termine de mettre son pull: slt fais pas de bruit mon invité dort_  
 _Aoko écarquille les yeux en voyant chisei : c'est qui_  
 _Kaito s'approche de aoko murmure a l'oreilles de aoko: mon petit-frère chisei kuroba_  
 _aoko : il est mignon il a que âge_  
 _Kaito sourire : 6 ans je dois monter à l'étage tu peut resté avec lui récupérer des trucs_  
 _Aoko sourie: bien sûr tu peut compter sur moi kaito_  
 _Kaito embrasse aoko sûr la joue et se dirige vers l'étage : merci_  
 _Aoko rougis et s'approche de chisei en douceur et le caresser le front : il a de la fièvre en plus_  
 _grenier kuroba_  
 _Kaito est à grenier il cherche tout ce qui lui pourrais servir pour chisei il rassemble vêtement jouet mais il tombe sûr les affaires de son père il regardais toutes ces chose puis il aperçu une boîte étrange il jette un coup d'œil et va découvrir une vérité qu'il n'a jamais soupçonné_  
 _Des article de presse d'un petit enfant enlevé un des jumeau de la famille kudo_  
 _Yochi Kudo Âgé de 6 mois enlevé par une femmes des photo des jumeau ensemble avant l'enlevement yoshi et shinichi kudo il se ressemblait comme deux goutte derrière une des photo la taille la date l' heure de la naissance d'après la photo yoshi est bébé A et shinichi est bébé B il sont des vrai jumeau il trouve une lettre de chicage qui explique à kaito pour sa majorité qu'il est yoshi kudo il est l'aîné des jumeau elle explique aussi que toiichi n'est pas au courant qu'il élève le fils de son petit-frère jumeau yusako kudo et elle explique sa raison mais explique que sa grand-mère est celle qui à organisé ce plan et lui à laissé un médaillon à chaque d'entre vous_  
 _Kaito est sous le choc puis décide de descendre tout ce qu'il étais en état pour donner à chisei vêtement jouet_  
 _Retour chez kudo_

* * *

 _Bureau de Yusako_  
 _Yusako entre dans son bureau suivi de heiji : heiji je_ _t'écoute_  
 _Heiji p s.o.s atmosphère glacial : quoi oncle_  
 _Yusako verrouille bureau: ou est shinichi_  
 _Heiji nerveux sourire nerveux p ohé il à fermer a clé je suis mal barre: il est avec ran en r.d.v_  
 _Yusako regard noir heiji p heizo je vais tués ton fils s'il continue ce jeu: et_  
 _Heiji déglutit regard nerveux: euh je pense qu'il doit déclaré sa flammes à ran_  
 _Yusako furieux: heiji dit moi à t'ont avis qu'il a osé passé la nuit dehors quand je suis aux japon_  
 _Heiji nerveux: je sais pas_  
 _Yusako s'approche de heiji : zéro shinichi n'a jamais fait une chose et même pour m'embêter alors ou est shinichi_  
 _Heiji :..._  
 _Yusako furieux regard noir : heiji_  
 _Heiji très nerveux devoirs yusako si prêt de lui décide de regard le sol p de désolé oncle: avec ran c'est tout ce que sait il ma dit qui veux déclaré a ran_  
 _Yusako met heiji dans un k.o en ah rien de temps ou il peut plus se se libéré de yusako:_ _Ou est shinichi heiji_

 _heiji grimace sous l'emprise de yusako ncle vous fait mal_

 _Yusako serre le bras heiji :tu veut que je te le brise que même aux kendo tu y joua plus_  
 _Heiji grimace regard yusako avec peur: non oncle ne faite pas sa je vous en_ _supplie_  
 _Yusako sourire sadique: tout dépend tu parle ou pas_  
 _Heiji nerveux p c'est du bluff enfin je_ _l'espère_  
 _Yusako sourire sadiques:30 second pour réfléchir après je passe à l' actes_  
 _Heiji sourcil sourire nerveux p il est_  
 _Yusako sourie diabolique 20_  
 _Heiji p ohé il est sérieux yusako les_  
 _Yusako :10 s_  
 _Heiji p merde kudo c'est ta faute après tout : d'accord je parle_  
 _Yusako sourie diabolique : c'est bien tu prend le bon choix_  
 _Heiji déglutit regard effrayé p ce type maîtrise tout sorte de sport combat et défense vaut mieux pas l'énervé: il ma dit qu'il va à tropical land avec ran_  
 _Yusako p shinichi tu es pire qu'un gamin regard noir: et_  
 _Heiji effrayé: ben hier soir ran m' appelé elle le cherchais il réponds pas je lui est dit sûrement son téléphone est décharger_  
 _Yusako lâche heiji: et tu t'es pas inquiété_  
 _Heiji arrange ça chemise d'un air inquiet: oui mais je pense qu'il allais rentré vue que le meurtre à contrarié ses plan avec ran_  
 _Yusako furieux: quel meurtre_  
 _Heiji: avant votre arrivé il ont parler du meurtre du train de l' enfer que shinichi à résolu vers 22 h 40 une décapitation mobile histoire de coeur un homme tués par sont ex petite-amie_  
 _Yusako va s'asseoir derrière son bureau p les femmes et leur jalousie: yusako derrière son bureau: heiji fais gaffe tes arrières avec les femmes surtout les femmes jalouse à forte caractère elle sont terrible en colère_  
 _Heiji sort sont portable p merci j'avais remarqué ran et kazuha elle sont capables de briser votre bureau avec leur forces: je vais appelé kudo_  
 _Yusako allume son ordinateur portable: si il répond dit lui de trouvé une bonne explications à me fournir_  
 _Heiji p j'aimerai pas être ta place kudo appelé shinichi:_ _OK_  
 _Yusako consulte les infos d'hier: cet idiot va m' entendre avec ce comportement de voyous_  
 _Heiji tél écoute message par opérateur: messagerie oncle_  
 _Yusako regarde article voix froid et autoritaire: appelle ran_  
 _Heiji p ohé me dite pas ce j'ai pas genre de affaires appelle ran:_ _OK_  
 _Yusako p shinichi j'espère que tu ne t'ai mis en dangereux situation_  
 _Ran et heiji téléphone_  
 _Ran décroche: allô résidence moury que_  
 _Heiji tél: slt sœurette j'appelle pour savoir si tu as des nouvelle de petit -ami euh je veut dire de kudo_  
 _Ran tél: slt frérot non shinichi est toujours injoignable_  
 _Heiji pâli tél: sœurette c'est quand tu la vue pour la dernière_  
 _Ran inquiète tél: euh c'est quand il ma laissé rentré il ma dit de rentré il m'appeler plus tard_  
 _Yusako observe heiji p j'ai mauvais pressentiment avec shinichi_  
 _Heiji pâli: et comment il étais quand il à dit ça_  
 _Ran inquiète: euh il est parti en mode détective il ma semblé très exite_  
 _Heiji p incapable de résister a une affaires même en r.d.v avec ran: tu veut dire qu'il ta laissé rentré toute seul_  
 _Ran en colère: oui après le meurtre ont étais sur le chemin du retour ont c'était arrêté pour discuter un type louche courait est passé devant nous_  
 _Heiji interrompre ran: attend ne me dit pas qu'il ta abandonnée pour suivre ce type_  
 _Yusako p suivre un types louche très mauvais pour shinichi_  
 _Ran colère inquiète: oui je quoi shinichi les soupçon depuis l' enquête de la décapitation il étais aussi dans le train avec nous_  
 _Heiji: quoi vous étiez dans le train et ce types louche aussi au moment du meurtre_  
 _Ran oui il avais un autre plus grand il regarde tout le monde avec un glacial il semblait être mal à l'aise avec la présence avec la police_  
 _Heiji p war d'accord avec toi kudo il semble caché quelque chose: et tu as rien remarqué d'autre_  
 _Ran : euh si quand shinichi est parti mon lacet s'est briser_  
 _Heiji goutte: tu te trouvait ou quand ont vous êtes séparé_  
 _Ran :euh je croit que nous étions au alentours de tropical land frérot pourquoi toute ses question_  
 _Heiji : pour rien ran ne t' inquiète pas sœurette c'est juste pour le rencontré bon a plus ran_  
 _Ran : dit à cet idiot qu'il me doit une nouvelle paire de basket et je le veut à la mode raccroche_  
 _heiji goutte : les fille et leur mode_  
 _Yusako : et_  
 _Heiji souris détective: il semble que mon meilleur ami a flairé un gros coup avec deux types louche pendant l' enquête de la décapitation_  
 _Yusako agacé : idiot si shinichi à suivi ces types et si l'ont vue à l' oeuvre pendant l'enquête il y a grande chance qu'il soit sur leur garde il si s'aperçoit que shinichi les suivre je te laisse deviner ce qui arriva a mon fils_  
 _Heiji blêmi : oncle vous êtes en entrain de dire que shinichi est peut-être un témoins gênant pour eux_  
 _Yusako inquiet : oui c'est bien ça en tout les cas tu va te rendre au lieux ou il a été vue la dernière fois moi je vais appelé quelque connaissance pour obtenir des infos ont reste au compte_  
 _Heiji inquiet sort du bureau: OK oncle_  
 _Yusako tél: quel idiot il ce fais remarqué par c'est criminel_

* * *

 _Retour chez kuroba_ _Chambre de kaito_  
 _Chisei dort : z_  
 _Aoko regarde chisei: tu ressemble a kaito quand ont étais petit_  
 _Kaito reviens :..._  
 _Aoko assis sur le lit de kaito: Kaito_  
 _Kaito assis dans son bureau: mmm_  
 _Aoko :chisei a de la fièvre tu sait_  
 _Kaito observe chisei: de la fièvre mais comment tu sait ça_  
 _Aoko regarde kaito: idiot son visage est rouge et son front est brûlant tu devrait appelé un médecin_  
 _Kaito: l'ennui nous somme dimanche comment tu veut je fasse_  
 _Aoko : tu n'a pas de médecin_  
 _Kaito: idiote si j'avais un médecin je l'aurais appelé depuis longtemps_  
 _Aoko : bakaito ne m' appel pas idiote_  
 _Kaito souris amuser: ahoko ne met pas ba devant mon prénom_  
 _Aoko irrité:et toi arrête de déformé mon prénom bakaito_  
 _Chisei cauchemar endormis : gamin ne faut pas joué dans la court des grand_  
 _Aoko regarde chisei:_  
 _Kaito observe chisei p ohé il raconte quoi_  
 _Chisei cauchemar :aie ma tête je suis ou service sociaux no faut pas reste avec police moi courir rentré à la maison_  
 _Aoko : Kaito il raconte quoi_  
 _Kaito p ohé me dit pas : Je sait pas sûrement ce cauchemar qu'il lui fais peur_  
 _Chisei cauchemar: non pas tués ma maman et mon papa moi veut pas fâché Mr noir moi mort veut pas maman et papa mort a cause de moi_  
 _Kaito lever va rejoindre aoko chisei touche front chisei :en plus il à de la fièvre de ces cauchemar_  
 _Aoko : et si ont demandait à Dr Araide de l'examiner_  
 _Kaito : OK j'ai pas son numéro moi_  
 _Chisei cauchemar: Mr noir à pistolet va tuer maman papa si moi vivant non veut pas grand frère mort je veut pas fâché Mr noir méchant veut moi mort_  
 _Kaito réveil chisei en douceur:mini kuroba réveille toi_  
 _Aoko p chisei semble être en dangers_  
 _Chisei ouvre les yeux en douceur_  
 _Kaito réveil chisei: chisei n'est pas peur c'est moi ton grand -frère_  
 _Chisei ouvre les yeux regarde autour de lui effrayé_  
 _Aoko sort de la chambre:je vais appelé le dr araide_  
 _Kaito k_  
 _Chisei serre son nounous larmes coule: grand-frère tu est vivant_  
 _Kaito p faut que je trouvé un moyens de le débarrasser de ces cauchemar: oui petit -frère je suis ici avec toi faut pas avoir peur il va rien m'arriver_  
 _Chisei tombe dans les bras de kaito en pleure : sniff je veut pas être tous seul je veut pas être à l'orphelinat si maman et papa tués par Mr noir sniff_  
 _Kaito serre chisei pour consoler: mais non petit-frère tu n y ira pas à l' orphelinat tu reste avec moi être même si tes parents sont des anges tu es toujours la bienvenu dans ma maison chisei kuroba_  
 _Chisei serre kaito continue de pleuré: sniff c'est vrai grand-frère je vais resté avec to_ _i même si maman papa sont des anges_

 _Kaito caresse les cheveux de chisei : oui petit-frère je vais veiller et protéger mon petit-frère en toute circonstance_  
 _Chisei se calme regarde kaito dans les yeux: merci grand-frère_  
 _Kaito essuie les larmes de la figure de chisei et lui souris: de rien maintenant je veut des sourire sur ton jolie visage chisei_  
 _Chisei serre toujours kaito avec son nounous_  
 _Kaito chatouille chisei : ou est Mr joyeux_  
 _Chisei s' aboient de rire : il est pas la_  
 _Kaito chatouille chisei : heiiiin alors grand-frère kaito va le chercher_  
 _Chisei résiste de rire: il est loin tu va pas trouvé_  
 _Kaito sourire kids attaque de guili-guili-guili : ah oui tu croit ça tu ne sait pas qui tu viens de défier petit-frère_  
 _Chisei ris: arrête grand-frère_  
 _Kaito sourire kids chatouille chisei :pas avant Mr grincheux parti loin_  
 _Chisei ris : non pas les guilli hihi hihi_  
 _Kaito guili-guili chisei : si_  
 _Chisei ris et débat pour échapper aux guilli : hihi non pas les guilli hihi hihi_  
 _Kaito sourire kids amuser: si jusqu'à Mr joyeux arrive_  
 _Chisei rigole: hihi hihi hihi arrête grand-frère_  
 _Aoko entre discret sourire amuser observe les garçon p il trop mignon kaito en dirais un gamin qui joue avec un autre gamin_  
 _Kaito sourire kids amuser: est tu la Mr joyeux_  
 _Chisei rigole : hihi hihi non je suis pas la_  
 _Kaito sourire kids amuser attaque plus de guilli: tant pis pour toi je vais t' obliger à venir_  
 _Chisei rigole : non pas les guilli hi hihi_  
 _Kaito sourire kids p un résistant à mes guilli : mr joyeux viens ici_  
 _Chisei mort de rire: hihi hihi_  
 _Kaito guilli chisei: hihi hihi d'accord tu as gagné hihi_  
 _Kaito sourire kids victorieux: j'ai pas entendu_  
 _Chisei mort de rire: hihi hihi j'ai abandonne hihi hihi mr joyeux est la_  
 _Kaito guilli chisei : enfin c'est pas trop tôt orvoir mr grincheux bonjour mr joyeux_  
 _Chisei mort de rire: hihi hihi arrête grand-frère kaito hihi hi je veut plus guilli s'il tél plaît hihi_  
 _Kaito arrête les guilli : alors petit-frère qui à perdu_  
 _Chisei se calme sourire amuser: j'ai perdu cette bataille mais tu pas encore gagné la guerre grand -frère kaito_  
 _Kaito sourire kid amuser: oh tu manque pas de toupet pour un bébé de 6 ans pour défier les plus grand_  
 _Chisei mine offensé: je suis pas bébé_  
 _Kaito rire : oh si tu l'es_  
 _Chisei : non_  
 _Kaito rire: si si tu l'es_  
 _Chisei : non je suis pas un bébé_  
 _Aoko mdr : hihi trop délire les garçon en dirais deux gamin_  
 _Kaito goutte: tu es la depuis quand_  
 _Aoko sourire amuser: assez longtemps pour voir chisei_ _abandonner_  
 _Chisei s'accroche à kaito regard inquiet: c'est qui grand-frère_  
 _Kaito sourire rassurant : c'est aoko nakamoury ma meilleure amie_  
 _Chisei regarde aoko inquiet_  
 _Kaito : t'inquiète pas c'est la fille du policier que je t'ai parlé elle une gentille_  
 _Aoko se rapproché des garçon sourire amicale: cc je suis aoko nakamoury je veut être ton ami comment tu t' appelle_  
 _Chisei regarde aoko air méfiant: chisei kuroba_  
 _Aoko sourire amicale: content de te connaître chisei kun tu aime les pancakes à la banane_  
 _Chisei méfiant : je sait pas_  
 _Kaito : j'adore les pancake tu veut venir manger avec moi petit-frère_  
 _Chisei regarde kaito :_  
 _Aoko sourire amicale: j'ai une idée et si ton nounous viens goûter mes pancake_  
 _Chisei méfiant: c'est toi qui les a fait_  
 _Aoko sourire: oui comment s' appelle ton nounous_  
 _Chisei: je sais pas_  
 _Kaito sourire rassurant à chisei_ _: mais c'est vrai comment on va l' appeler ton doudou il lui faut un nom_  
 _Aoko sourire : il est mignon ce petit chien blanc ont dirait un ange gardien_  
 _Kaito sourire : il est blanc comme la neige il protège mon petit-frère des méchant_  
 _Chisei sourire léger_  
 _Aoko : je peut te proposé un nom à ton ami si tu veux chisei_  
 _Chisei : d'accord Mlle aoko_  
 _Aoko sourire: je te propose Angelo_  
 _Kaito réfléchir voix haute: Angelo c'est jolie en plus il est blanc comme un ange il est un ami protecteur war aoko tu en des bonne idée_  
 _Aoko sourire: mes qu est que tu croit bakaito et toi chisei comment tu trouvé ce nom_  
 _Chisei réfléchi sourire aoko : c'est jolie et j'aime bien merci Mlle aoko_  
 _Aoko sourire: de rien chisei Angelo kaito avez vous faim_  
 _Kaito souriant : oui de que c'est des pancake j'ai toujours faim_  
 _Chisei ventre gargouille: oui_  
 _Kaito et Aoko rires ventre de chisei_  
 _Chisei rougis_ _gène_  
 _Aoko sourire: bien venez messieurs il des pancake qui vous attendant_  
 _Kaito regard pétillant sourire propose la main à chisei : on y va Chisei et_ _Angelo_  
 _Chisei souriant tiens Angelo donne la main à kaito: oui grand-frère_  
 _Aoko kaito et chisei descente dans la salle à manger_  
 _Environ de tropical land_  
 _Heiji arrive sur les lieux avec sais moto vert: c'est ici je commence les recherche_  
 _Youko suivi heiji avec ses roller rose : tonton tu cherche mon grand-frère_  
 _Heiji surpris: youko qu est que tu fait ici tu devrait être chez le professeur_  
 _Youko regarde heiji: mais tonton je veut t'aider a trouver mon grand-frère s'il te plaît_  
 _Heiji soupir : pffff tu es vraiment comme ton frère youko tu recule devant rien pour enquêter d'accord mais tu prévient le professeur que tu est avec moi_  
 _Youco souris innocent sort son badge pour appeler ai: oui tonton heiji_  
 _Heiji p il fonctionne au flair cette famille ma parole bon ou shinichi pourrais suivre un types louche sans se faire voir souris détective_  
 _Youco discute à Ai : Ai je suis avec tonton heiji tu lui peut prévenir professeur si te plaît_  
 _Ai badge : OK tu me raconte plus tard_  
 _Youco : OK merci Ai a plus tard_  
 _Heiji souris à la discussion de youco P elle ressemble beaucoup à son frère_  
 _Youco : tonton je suis prête_  
 _1H30 de recherche heiji et youko trouve le lieux shinichi à été assommé_  
 _Youco vois morceau de portable de shinichi: tonton regarde c'est la moitié du portable de mon frère_  
 _Heiji ramasse avec mouchoir: il est cassé_  
 _Youco mouchoir ramasse morceau de papier brûler: tonton regarde_  
 _Heiji prend sachet en plastic met morceau des papiers brûler dans le sac: tu es utile en fin de compte youco_  
 _Youco souris innocent: je sais mon frère dit c'est parce que je suis petite et je vois ce que il vois pas,vue d'en haut_  
 _Heiji sourire détective tourne sa casquette position enquêteur : alors youco trouvons d'autre indice pour trouver ton frère qui joue à cache à cache_  
 _Youko sourire détective: oui tonton_  
 _Heiji p je vois pourquoi tu traîne toujours avec ses amateurs d'aventurier justicier il sont utile avec leur petite taille sourire détective_  
 _Youco mouchoir stylo photo de shinichi: tonton c'est le stylo de shinichi_  
 _Heiji p bon c'est clair ici est le dernier endroit ou il est venu remarque trace de sang : bon pas de cadavre c'est déjà ça mais il semble qui soit blessé il faut que je prévienne ton père ou il va me tuer_  
 _Bip bip:_  
 _Youco badge de c.a.a.j: ici youco j'appelle tout les membre du club_  
 _Ai badge : ici ai j'écoute youco_  
 _Conan badge : ici Conan quel le problème cousine_  
 _Ayumi: ici ayumi oui youco_  
 _Maroya: ici capitaine maroya j'écoute cousine_  
 _Misturiko badge : ici misturiko genta est malade il peut pas parle_  
 _Youco : chef maroya shinichi a disparu j'ai besoin d'aide pour retrouvé mon frère tonton heiji dit il est blessé_  
 _Maroya badge: OK Conan ai vous allez voir à l'agence voir tati ran_  
 _Conan: OK je vais chercher ai_  
 _Ai : OK edogawa chez le professeur_  
 _misturiko badge : je suis en ville je vais chercher en ville_  
 _maroya : OK misturiko ayumi et moi on te rejoint youco tu resté avec oncle heiji_  
 _Conan: prenez vos veste d'hiver de nôtre club tout le monde_  
 _maroya :les fille prenez vos bandeaux équipé de caméra_

les c.a.a.j: hai  
 _Youco : merci les amis_  
 _Tous les c.a.a.j : bestuni youco_  
 _Maroya :réunion au q.g dans 2h aller c.a.a.j fesont notre devise_  
 _Les c.a.a.j ensemble: vive l'aventure l'amitié de la justice ouais_  
 _Tél yusako_  
 _Heiji tél yusako: allô oncle_  
 _Yusako tél: oui alors du nouveau_  
 _Heiji: oui j'ai trouver des indice le téléphone de shinichi est cassé en deux des morceau de papier brûler il y a stylo inventé par le professeur et j'ai remarqué du sang avec des cheveux donc je pense qu'il ont assommé puis emmener avec eux_

 _Yusako tél: OK amène le tout chez le professeur et dit a youco qu'elle n'échappera pas a la punition_

 _Heiji p ohé comment il le sait j'ai jamais dit qu'elle étais avec moi: oncle qui vous dit que youco est avec moi_  
 _Yusako :1 je suis l'œil de lynx rien ne m' échappe_  
 _2 je suis un père de 3 enfants_  
 _3 youco ta suivi alors ne me prend pas pour un idiot heiji tu pourrais le regretté_  
 _Heiji p décidément l'oncle de qu'il s'agit de ces enfants il perd son sang froid: ok pardon oncle je vous prenais pas pour un idiot je rentre au q.g raccroche_  
 _Youco regarde heiji : papa est fâché_  
 _Heiji : disons que tu va devoir t'expliquer avec lui_  
 _youco regard triste: papa va me donné la fessée surtout mais je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose_  
 _Heiji se met à la hauteur de youco : qu'est que tu voulais vérifier princesse_  
 _Youco triste: avant hier j'ai rêver que shinichi rencontres des méchant mr noir il vont tenter de tuer mon frère mais ici c'est le même décor que dans mon_ _rêve_  
 _Heiji :et comment finit ton rêve princesse_  
 _Youco triste: je sais pas shaina ma réveillé avec ses pleure tonton tout mes rêves se réalise toujours_  
 _Heiji enlace youco : ne t'inquiète pas je vais retrouvé ton grand-frère sain et sauf je te le promet sûr ma réputation maintenant si on rentrai avant ton papa viens nous tuer ici youco enlace heiji : merci tonton_  
 _Heiji sourire: bon travail détective youco aussi douée que ton frère_  
 _Youco souris léger: tu dit rien mes parents c'est un secret_  
 _Heiji: OK mais ton frère est aux courant_  
 _Youco : oui aussi Conan Maroya Ai et le prof shinichi a un don aussi_  
 _Heiji grimpe sur sa moto et donne le casque à youco: quel don youco_  
 _Youco met son casque: ben il entend des son très loin_  
 _Heiji fait monter youco p ouais j'avais remarqué il entend des sont jusqu'à 100 m environ: super en plus d'être intelligent vous avez des dons_ _exceptionnel_  
 _Youco assis devant heiji: je croit papa à aussi les don mais mon frère et moi c'est depuis la naissance et je suis sûre qu'il y a quel qu'un d'autre dans ma famille a un don_  
 _Heiji démarre :_ _Conan_  
 _Youco : non c'est pas lui_  
 _Heiji : maroya ou marc_  
 _Youco : non_  
 _Heiji : ta soeur ou tante oncle_  
 _Youco : shaina c'est possible mais elle à deux ans mais pour mais famille du coté de maman il y a personnes mais j'ai le sentiments que 'est du coté de papa mais je le connaît pas parce que il voyage beaucoup papa_  
 _Heiji :ça explique pourquoi tes cousins et tes cousines ont pas tous des dont alors maroya marc et Conan sont tes coussins du coté maternelle_  
 _Youco: j'ai hâte d'aller aux c.p rejoindre maroya et Conan aux primaire maintenant j'ai 6 ans_  
 _Heiji: princesse tu va devoir attendre la rentrée prochaine_  
 _Youco : heiiiin pourquoi tonton_  
 _Heiji sourire: parce que c'est comme ça donc il te faut finir la grande section pour aller vois d'un bon coté shaina et marc serons en maternelle toi tu sera aux primaire et tu pourra aller les chercher_  
 _Youco : c'est pas juste je veut être en primaire maintenant_

* * *

 _Maison du prof agasa_  
 _Heiji gare ça moto chez le prof: pourquoi maintenant princesse_  
 _Youco : parce que je vois pas maroya et Conan et les autre et je m'ennuie toute seule_  
 _Heiji fait descendre youco rires: princesse tu est comme ton frère impatiente lui c'est pour tomber sur une enquête toi c'est pour rejoindre les grands_  
 _Youco enlève le casque: mais euh c'est pas juste je suis petite_  
 _Heiji enlève son casque et range les casque rires: j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ah oui Conan et maroya dise la même chose_  
 _Youco bouder : tonton tu fait comme mon frère tu te moque de moi_  
 _Heiji met les preuve emballe dans sa poche et rentre chez le prof: désolé c'est juste que vous les petits vous nous faire rires slt prof_  
 _Professeur prépare du café: slt heiji cc princesse_  
 _Youco bouder : bonjour professeur_  
 _Professeur : ah princesse boudeuse_  
 _Heiji : prof elle boude parce que elle peut aller aux primaire maintenant puis je développer les photo du stylo s'il vous plaît_  
 _Youco bouder assis devant les jeux vidéo pour les filles: c'est pas vrai je bouder parce que tu te moque de moi parce que je suis petite_  
 _Prof rires: ah les enfants il sont tous pressé de nos jour donne heiji je vais les développer pour toi fait comme chez toi_  
 _Heiji remet les indice aux prof : merci prof_  
 _Prof : princesse ton papa est de mauvais humeur fait profil bas_  
 _Youco p papa va me donné une fessée quand je vais rentrée à la maison: d'accord prof_  
 _Heiji viens s' asseoir prêt de youco : tu va te faire gronder parce que tu joue les grands_  
 _Youco joue aux jeux sourire triste: je sais mais shinichi lui aussi aura droit de se faire gronder mais il dit avec papa vaut mieux assumé tout de suite mais c'est pas juste Conan et moi ont nous donne la fessée et grand -frère aux punition c'est nul_  
 _Heiji p souvenir ou il à pris une fessée avec son papa_  
 _flash back_  
 _Heizo: heiji tu reste sage à l'ecole_  
 _Heiji : oui papa orvoir papa à ce soir_  
 _Récré heiji : et laissez la tranquille elle vous à dit non_  
 _Grand : encore toi nain de jardin_  
 _heiji énervé: hé je appel Hattory Heiji pas nain de jardin capich imbécile_  
 _Grand moqueur: nain de jardin dégage retourne jouer dans le bac à sable avec les bébé_  
 _Heiji en colère coup de pied aux grand: hé je suis pas un nain de jardin bande d'idiots je suis le fils d'un policier et plus intelligent que vous deux cerveau et j'ai dit laissé les petits tranquille allé embêter ceux de votre âge bande de lâche_  
 _Kazuha: heiji non il sont plus nombreux que toi_  
 _Heiji en colère: kazuha j'ai pas peur de ces deux idiot même si il sont plus grand que moi grand_  
 _Grand énervé: toi microbe je vais te faire payer_  
 _Heiji devant kazuha en colère: kazuha sauve toi je vais donné une leçon de plus à ces idiot sans cervelle_  
 _Kazuha va chercher la maîtresse_  
 _Grand contre heiji coup de pied heiji esquive grand attrape heiji_  
 _Heiji tenu par grand mord fort grand grand lâche heiji fort à terre en criant_  
 _Grand mordu par heiji : sale nain je vais te montrer_  
 _Heiji à terre se relève: quoi tu en veut encore imbécile_  
 _Grand pousse heiji par derrière: microbe la ferme tu fait pas le poids contre nous_  
 _Grand donne coup de pied a heiji: nain de jardin la lois c'est nous qui le fait pas bébé de 6 ans_  
 _Heiji riposte coup de poing dans le ventre grand : hé quoi j'ai pas peur de gamin de 10 ans crétin sans cerveau_  
 _Grand coup de pied heiji : sans cerveau toi même nain de jardin_  
 _Heiji riposte croche pied sourire : imbécile j'ai un qi de 380_  
 _Grand tombe: outch je t'aurai nabot_  
 _Heiji esquive deuxième grand qui veut l' attraper et se relève avec sourire: essayé bande d'idiot je vous ai mis échec et mât une fois de plus_  
 _Maîtresse de heiji: hattory rentrée en classes plus de récré pour vous_  
 _Heiji joue les innocent: maîtresse c'est eux qui ont commencé c'est pas moi_  
 _Kazuha p quel menteur et courageux je l'aime bien : maîtresse c'est les grand qui nous embêter en premier_  
 _Grand 1: c'est faux c'est lui qui à donné dès coup de pied en premier_  
 _Heiji et kazuha joue les innocent: menteur c'est vous_  
 _Grand 2 énervé: hé les nain de jardin arrêté de mentir sur nous_  
 _Kazuha tiré la langue: menteur toi même mon papa est policier_  
 _Heiji énervé main en poche : ouais menteur vous même nos papa est policiers ont ne ment jamais_  
 _Maîtresse de heiji et kazuha tire les oreilles des grands: Hattory, Toyama rentrée en classes vous deux je vous emmène dans votre classes rejoindre votre prof_  
 _Heiji et Kazuha : d'accord maîtresse_  
 _Plus tard chez lui_  
 _Heiji rentre chez lui : je suis rentrée maman_  
 _Maman accueille enlace heiji: bienvenu mon chéri je suis fier de toi tu es très courageux_  
 _Heiji p la maîtresse appeler papa va se fachez: papa est la maman_  
 _Maman : non il va pas tarder en attendant viens prendre ton goûter tu me raconte ton exploit_  
 _Heiji assis dans la cuisine mange ses crêpe beurre de cacahuète et du jus de pomme: maman est-ce que papa est aux courant_  
 _Maman regardé par la fenêtre: j'ai bien peur que oui tu sais il sait tout c'est son travail de tout savoir_  
 _Heiji triste envie de pleuré: c'est pas juste les grand embête tout les c.p et moi j'ai droit à la fessée avec papa parce que je défend les petit_  
 _Maman enlace heiji: oui je sais même si ton papa est-fâché il est fier de toi parce que tu est gentil mais il y a des règle que tu doit respecter à l' école à la maison et dehors c'est pour te protégé te battre avec les grand c'est pas bien même pour protégé ton amoureuse_  
 _Heiji rougis_  
 _Heizo arrive : je suis rentrée_  
 _maman accueille heizo : bonsoir chéri et ta journée_  
 _Heizo embrasse sa femme: bof la routine et l'appel de la maîtresse de heiji d'ailleur il ou celui la_  
 _Maman: dans la cuisine il prend son goûter ne soit pas dure avec lui il voulais juste défendre ses amis contre les plus grand_  
 _Heizo regard noir: ont déjà parlé de ça et de toute façon demain je fait un tour à l'école réglé ses voyous une bonne fois pour toute_  
 _Maman: heizo ce sont des enfants_  
 _Heizo va dans son bureau : Heiji aux bureau ,des enfants peut-être mais si je les dresse pas il deviendront des voyous_  
 _Heiji caché derrière porte de la cuisine écouter p si papa va à l'école les grand vont pas être content et c'est les petit qui vont payer_  
 _Maman : heizo_  
 _Bureau de heizo_  
 _Heizo entre das sont bureau: Heiji Hattory viens ici tout de suite_  
 _Heiji entré dans le bureau timidement:papa_  
 _Heizo assis à son bureau: approche heiji viens m'expliquer ton comportement à l'ecole_  
 _Heiji approcher heizo_ _timidement_  
 _Voix triste: pardon papa_  
 _Heizo fâché : heiji je_ _t'écoute_  
 _Heiji regard sol triste: c'est les grand qui ont commencé à nous terrorisé_  
 _Heizo : pourquoi tu les donné des coup de pied et les mordre_  
 _Heiji p arrange la vérité de manière les grand sont coupable: il m'ont poussé et traité de bébé de nain de jardin en premier_  
 _Heizo saisi heiji donné fessée a heiji: heiji doit pas mordre ses camarades_  
 _Doit pas se battre à l'école ,doit respecter les plus grand_  
 _Heiji en pleure prend fessée: sniff pardon sniff_  
 _Heizo fessée heiji : heiji es vilain_  
 _Heiji pleure : sniff je veut pas sniff pardon papa_  
 _Heizo : va faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre jeune homme_  
 _Heiji sort en pleure et va dans sa chambre_  
 _Fin flash back_  
 _Heureusement les grand ont été privé de récré a chaque fois qu'il nous embêtait et personnes na oser me défier à partir de ce jour la sourire léger_  
 _Youco regarde heiji: ça va tonton_  
 _Heiji sort de ses pensé: oui princesse je me demandait si ton frère à dit ran ce qui voulais déclaré_  
 _Youco : tu veut dire à tatie ran qui il est amoureux d'elles comme toi et tatie kazuha sont amoureux_  
 _Heiji yeux rétréci rougis: ohé rappelle moi quel âge que tu a youco_

 _youco sourire amuser: j'ai 6 ans tonton_  
 _Yusako entré discret en pensé: petite menteuse tu n'a pas encore 6 ans_  
 _Heiji et youco p ho ho_  
 _Youco : papa mais j'ai 6 ans_  
 _Yusako assis sur le fauteuil: non tu as bientôt 6 ans il y a une différence entre avoir et presque 6 ans_  
 _Youco : alors c'est quand j'ai 6 ans papa_  
 _Yusako souris léger: c'est le mois prochain_  
 _Youco : tonton c'est le mois du père noël_  
 _Heiji souris amuser : oui_  
 _Youco : chouette je vais faire ma liste pour le père noël_  
 _Heiji s' apprête à parlé mais le regard noir de yusako le dissuade_  
 _Yusako : youco il faut être sage et obéissante pour le père noël te donne des cadeau_  
 _Youco arrête de joué et rejoint son papa: papa_  
 _Yusako : oui_  
 _Youco triste: papa grand-frère sera pas la pour noël si il est mort_  
 _Yusako regarde sa fille qui est triste la prend dans ces bras: ne t' inquiète pas pour ton frère il fêtera noël avec nous_  
 _Youco serre son papa et laisse couler ses larmes : il m'avais promis de m' emmener faire du patin aujourd'hui si je le suit pas à tropical land il est un menteur je le_ _déteste_  
 _Heiji p OK ont trouve pas shinichi princesse va déprimé à bloc elle adore son grand-frère_  
 _Yusako serre sa fille affectueux p shinichi tu n'est qu'un idiot faire une promesse comme ça à ta soeur alors que tu sait très bien qu'elle va y croire comme elle crois aux père noël : pleure pas princesse je vais veiller que ton frère t' emmène faire_  
 _du patin ou il va voir comment je vais lui montrer pourquoi faire pleurer ça petite soeur_  
 _Youco sur son papa : je veut voir grand -frère_  
 _Professeur arrive avec les photo: yusako tu est la je t'es pas entendu rentrée_  
 _Heiji p vous entendez jamais de toute façon: prof ç' est les photo_  
 _Prof remet les photo à heiji: oui je les fais sortir_  
 _Yusako : oh shinchan est un mauvais photographe_  
 _Heiji souris moqueur regarde les photos une après l'autre : c'est un miracle qu'il sait prendre des photos pour le travail_  
 _Youco se met à trembler : ton ton tonton c c'est e eu_  
 _Heiji sourcil : eux tu veut dire_  
 _Youco s' accroche à son papa en tremblant de peur: ces les méchants que j'ai vu_  
 _yusako observe sa fille trembler: youco ou as tu vu ces méchants_  
 _Youco montre du doigt la photo gin et vodka en tremblant : c'est eux papa_  
 _Yusako regarde avec inquiétude la photo : professeur ramené youco auprès de sa mère s'il vous plaît_  
 _Youco tu va resté avec maman papa va te rejoindre tout à l'heure_  
 _Prof prend youco dans ses bras: viens princesse ont voir maman_  
 _Youco s'accroche au coup du prof fait signe orv oir à heiji et yusako_  
 _Heiji remarqué que yusako prêt a l'offensive : dite vous connaissez ces types oncle_  
 _Yusako inquiet et tendu: oui c'est types sont pas de votre niveaux il sont extrêmement dangereux si shinichi à suivi gin et vodka toute la famille est en danger et tout ses amis ces types ont plus d'un meurtre en Amérique enfants femmes homme même les animaux ont peur de gin et son acolyte gin est un sniper haut niveaux deux personnes est de son niveaux akai shuichi et moi_  
 _Heiji écarquille yeux:pardon vous êtes un sniper et shuichi aussi_  
 _Yusako inquiet : Oui plus de 850 m distance_  
 _Heiji siffle :eu u uu war shinichi ma pas dit que son papa étais sniper de haut niveaux_  
 _Yusako souris arrogant regard inquiet: oh mais shinichi ignore beaucoup sur moi tu sait crois moi tant que je suis vivant il est pas prêt de découvrir_  
 _Heiji p je comprend pourquoi kudo dit les mystères qu'il veut découvrir c'est celles de son père: gin et vodka c'est quoi leur spécialité_  
 _Yusako : un conseils si tu les croise change de_ _trottoir_  
 _Heiji : a ce point la_  
 _Yusako : oh ça oui tu as vu ma fille elle a même réaction que ai chan alors imagine les cauchemar des fille et si shinichi est pas mort il va en faire des cauchemar pour très longtemps rien qua avec le sourire de gin qu'il devrait consulté un psy pour retrouvé la paix pendant la nuit_  
 _Heiji souris léger amuser: j'imagine pas shinichi chez le psy ou alors le psy ira consulté un psy_  
 _Yusako souris amuser: tu sait shinichi joué les dure à cuir face au criminels mais face à gin même sous la torture son orgueil sera troublé pour la vie j'ai bien peur que shinichi va devoir ce mettre dans l'ombre pour très longtemps auprès des média_  
 _Heiji p l'occasion de passer n°1 et cloué kudo au rang du n°2 pour une fois_

 _Fin de chapitre_  
 _Eckarose : j'ai hâte de faire le prochain qu'en pensé vous_


	4. Chapter 4 vivre à Beika

3 _jours passé depuis kaito découvert son petit colocataire shinichi rétrécit et amnésique qui appeler Chisei et découvert il est possible qui soit un fils enlever des kudo alors cet histoire le travaille encore chisei va plus ou moins mieux si on oublie ces cauchemar et son amnésie Kaito ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui découvert sur fais il doute de son identité il à besoin d'avoir des réponses et socialiser chisei qui jusque à présent reste coller à lui comme un Chewing-gum en passant devant une agence immobilière il vu une maison à vendre au quartier de beika la il à une idée il envoyer son intendant acheter la propriété ou il va vivre avec chisei pour mieux observer sa famille qui par chance il y a bonne vu sur la résidence kudo et envoyer chisei à l'école ou il pourra se faire des amis peut être intégrer le club d'ou changement d'apparence de Chisei et pour lui par la même occasion qui à peur que le mr noir le retrouve pour il soit tuée et tout ceux qui il aime il à décider faire surprise à Chisei en amenant à leur nouvelle adresse_

 _chisei dans la voiture avec jii et kaito: kaito nichan ou en va_

 _kaito : c'est une surprise petit frère avant d'aller à la surprise on va faire des achats et ses faire beau gosse chez mon ami_

 _chisei : pourquoi on dois faire beau gosse kaito nichan_

 _kaito : moi pour mon travaille et toi pour aller à l'école primaire_

 _chisei : je veut pas aller à l'école il va me retrouver tué tout le monde_

 _kaito un ton apaisant : tout va bien petit frère on va faire en sorte il ne te reconnait pas je suis la je vais te protéger contre eux tu n'a pas avoir peur tant que je suis avec toi je te protégerais contre eux et même ci je suis absent jii et aoko sont la pour m'aider pour veiller sur toi on ne va pas laisser personne te faire peur ni faire du mal regarde il neige dehors ça veut dire que les enfants doit sourire et rire je te promet une fois tu sera encore plus beau gosse les méchant ne reconnait pas mon petit frère et te laisserons tranquille_

 _chisei regarde dehors: est ce maman va me reconnaître après kaito nichan_

 _jii conduit : ne vous en faite pas petit maître chisei kun votre maman vous reconnaîtra toujours vous êtes son fils et les maman reconnait toujours leur enfants_

 _kaito :jii à raison ou que tu soit ta maman et ton papa t'aime très fort quel que soit ton apparence il t'aimerons quand même tu restera leur petit prince et je suis sure il préférée savoir tu es en sécurité avec moi et que tu ne perd pas ton sourire que tu cont_ _inue à être un petit garçon qui va à l'école se fais des beaucoup amis ça rend triste tes parents de voir leur fils préférer est pas sourire à cause des méchants_

 _chisei: je veut pas mes parents soit triste kaito nichan_

 _kaito à fait apparaître une sucette derrière l'oreille de chisei : alors fessant en sorte que leur petit prince reste toujours tout sourire pour il soit joyeux rien de mieux ce délicieuse pour faire sourire mon petit frère_

 _chisei applaudie tour pris la sucette à la fraise :aligata kaito nichan quand est on arrive à la surprise kaito nichan_

 _kaito sourire magicien: très bientôt sois patient petit frère_

* * *

 _plus tard après changement apparence de divers achats vetement chaussure décoration de tout genres materiel nourriture jouet voici l'heure pour Chisei de voir enfin la surprise il attendu toute la journée avec kaito il entrer dans la maison déjà aménager pour habiter aussi grande et belle_

 _kaito réveil chisei en douceur p si il dort encore plus longtemps pour le coucher il voudra pas dormir: chisei réveille toi on est arrivé_

 _chisei qui c'étais endormis avec son doudou Angelo dans la voiture frotter ses yeux: on est à la surprise kaito nichan_

 _kaito p il est impatient descendu de la voiture : non la surprise t'attend à l'intérieur de la maison on rentre et on range les course ensuite je te montrerais la surprise d'accord_

 _chisei descendu observer autour de lui suivis kaito à l'intérieur avec ses achats : hai kaito nichan on est vraiment à la maison ça changer_

 _kaito donner à chisei ses chausson : oui on est à la maison ici c'est ma deuxième maison_

 _chisei :pourquoi tu as deux maison kaito nichan_

 _kaito : ben cette maison la est pour quand je vais travailler dans le quartier et l'autre ami son c'est celle de mes parents me sert pour faire d'autre truc viens on dépose dans la cuisine les courses ensuite on visite je te montrerai ta chambre ou tu va dormir comment tu trouve ma maison_

 _chisei regarder le décors : c'est beaux est ce que il y a un jardin comme l'autre maison_

 _kaito dans la cuisine ranger les course alimentaire :oui il y à un jardin au printemps on va planter de jolie fleur pour il soit jolie tu va m'aider petit frère_

 _chisei aider kaito : hai kaito nichan est ce que aoko neechan et son frère dîner avec nous ce soir_

 _kaito : non pas ce soir il viendrons bientôt dîner avec nous demo on va dîner les bento que aoko à fait pour nous tu aime du riz au curry petit frère_

 _chisei : je ne sait pas ça à l'air bon_

 _kaito : tu va voir c'est délicieux avant dîner on doit faire la visite rangement de tes affaires_

 _plus tard après visite et rangement le diner kaito emmener chisei à la pièce ou il à la surprise_

 _kaito: petit frère voici pour toi ta surprise_

 _chisei ouvrit en grand les yeux veux un moyen sapin un peu plus grand que lui pour qui demande à être décorer : kaito nichan c'est pour moi ce sapin_

 _kaito: oui chisei il pour toi tu as le droit d le décorer comme tu veut car c'est ton sapin à toi tu peut le faire beau comme tu veut avec les décoration que tu as choisi ce matin en fessant les boutiques tu peut même en fabriquer décorer toi même tes propres décoration tu vois cette pièce c'est pour toi c'est la pièce tu pourra jouer t'amuser dessiné faire des activités avec tes amis quand tu on l'appelle la salle de jeux et activités de chisei que en pense tu petit frère_

 _chisei sourit signe de oui il fais le tour du sapin puis pris les décorations tout neuf kaito à mis pour lui dans une boite en plastique il regarde autour de lui :kaito nichan je veut décorer ma salle aussi_

 _kaito : tu peut décorée ta salle et ton sapin comme tu veut c'est à toi moi je vais préparer ton bain pour aller au lit tout à l'heure car demain tu va à l'école et moi au lycée_

 _chisei: kaito nichan_

 _kaito :oui petit frère qu'est qui te dérange_

 _chisei un ton triste si je me fais d'amis à l'école_

 _kaito : ne dit pas de bêtise tu fera plein de amis car tu es mon petit frère c'est obligé que tout les enfant veule être ton ami car tu es un petit garçon cool et kawaii les filles voudrons tout être ton ami j'ai un conseil si tu agis toujours gentilles avec les enfants tu fera plein d'amis si tu agis méchant alors c'est normal que tu ne fera pas d'ami moi je sais que tu es un gentille petit garçon et demain tu auras fais des nouveaux amis si tu veut montre leur les petit tour de magie que je t'apprend ça pourra t'aider avoir des nouveaux amis_

 _chisei: d'accord kaito nichan est ce que je pourrais décorer mon sapin avec mes amis_

 _kaito : si tu veut petit frère tu peut le décorer comme tu veut avec qui tu veut tu pourra les inviter mercredi pour prendre le goûter ici tu profitera pour décorer ton sapin avec tes amis attention petit frère tu dois choisir comme amis les enfants qui sont gentille avec toi d'accord petit frère_

 _chisei : hai kaito nichan_

* * *

 _le lendemain kaito accompagner chisei à l'école sur le trajet rencontre Conan maroya et leur amis qui vont à l'école primaire de teitan la ou chisei va faire sa prémiére rentré comme chisei kuroba il va même etre dans la classe de conan_


	5. Chapitre 5 des amis pour chisei

_Chapitre 3_

 _Premier jour d'école pour chisei des enfants Viens proposer être amis avec lui kaito va aider chisei trouver des amis et procurer des amis animaux spéciaux_

6 h 45 chambre de chisei résidence kuroba beika

 _Kaito habillé de son uniforme lycée réveillé chisei: chisei réveille toi il est l'heure_

 _Chisei qui dormais serrant Angelo dans ces bras se réveille frotte c'est yeux: kaito nichan ou tu va_

 _Kaito: ohayo chisei ceci c'est mon uniforme pour aller au lycée tout à l'heure et pour toii c'est l'heure pour le préparer à l'école de manger ton petit_ _déjeuner le réveillé toi pour aller à l'école_

 _Chisei: jeable pas aller à l'école kaito nichan_

 _Kaito: tu sais à l'école tu fais des amis tu fais des activités tu apprend les tas de choisir avec ta maman et ton papa devrais aussi aller à l'école_

 _Chisei: pourquoi_

 _Kaito: parce que c'est obligatoire pour tout les mineurs c'est à dire toi et moi sur nous oblige d'aller à l'école ou collège ou lycée meme pour moi je suis obligé d'aller au lycée meme quand je ne veux Pas aller au lycée_

 _Chisei: pourquoi c'est obligé d'aller à l'école kaito nichan_

 _Kaito: parce que si on va pas à l'école sur se fais punir par les parents et par les lois il est tôt l'arrête les questions chisei viens te préparer j'ai mis tes vetement dans un panier dans la salle de bain à Ton nom Chisei kuroba_

 _Chisei: hai kaito nichan_

 _Kaito: chisei cette semaine tu va à l'école et tu es très sage ce week-end Je t'emmènerais à l'endroit cool par contre l'école Je viens te chercher ensuite sur va aller nous nous procurer des bons amis spéciaux aux Pourvoir magique pour Notre sécurité à tous les deux avec il n'être pas meilleur ami_

 _Chisei: c'est vrai kaito nichan_

 _Kaito: oui c'était déjatée depuis longtemps mes amis du club sera la je te vais présenter comme petit frère sur va visiter une autre ville hors de Tokyo sur faire touriste ensemble tu verra bien sur la_ _pré-cuisine_ _je vais f_ _inir préparer petit Déjeuner Pour ne pas être en retard il aura des céréale tu veux quoi chisei_

 _Chisei: celui qui a le dinosaure dessus kaito nichan_

 _Kaito fermer la porte et descendre: ok Traîne pas chisei pour le conditionnement que je suis en train de déposer à ton école deux aller au lycée j'ai deux testé aujourd'hui ilortant je sois la n un trajet long à faire_

 _Chisei: hai kaito nichan_

* * *

 _Plus tard devant l'école primaire teitan_

 _Kaito tiens la main de chisei comme un vrai enfant: voici ton école chiseii c'est le je t'attendras cet après midi après l'école tu peux aller rejoindre ta classe 1 B_

 _Chisei pas rassuré mais: tu viens pas avec moi kaito nichan_

 _Kaito c'est mis hauteur de chisei: chisei tu comme pas avoir peur til ne va pas te retrouver tu es beau gosse il ne peut pas savoir à quoi tu ressemble tu es comme caméléon il passerais à coté de toi sans te voir parce que Tu Trop bien camoufler tu es beau gosse à l'école tu êtres en sécurité parce que tu auras un ou une gentille sensei qui va veille sur toi je suis au lycée quand tu es à l'école tu fêter plein d'amis tu à Mon numéros De portable enregistrer sur ton portable si il à unll tu m'envoie un message ou tu m'appelle tu verra la journée passer vite à l'école parce que tu va t'amuser et apprendre beaucoup de choisir d'accord chiseii Je viens te Chercher après_ _l'école c'est promis sur l'est d'accord_

 _Chiseii triste: d'accord kaito niichan_

 _Kaito: fais pas cette tu ne pas mignon ta maman sera triste de voir tu es triste_

 _Chisei_ _:_ _jeable_ _pas okassa soit triste_

 _Kaito: montre à ton okassa tu es pas triste tiens regarde ces enfants tu vois il sont joyeux si tu fessais comme eux ton okassa sera_ _sourire_

 _Chisei: d'accord kaito nichan_

 _Kait mina vous pouvez me rendre un service_

 _Ayumi et ces amis: konichiwa Nissan voulez quoi comme service_

 _Kaito: mon nom est kaito kuroba voici chisei kuroba mon petit frère il arrive aujourd'hui à votre école est ce que vous désirez vous montrer la classe de 1 b si vous plait_

 _Ayumi: je suis ayuni yoshida je suis dans la classe de 1 b kaito Nissan je peut montrer notre classe chisei kun_

 _Misturiko: konichiwa je suis misturiko tsubaraya: je suis aussi dans la 1 b kaito Nissan je vais aid ayumi chan monter notre classe à chisei kun_

 _Genta: konichiwa moi c'est genta kojima je suis aussi dans 1 b je vais aider montrer la classe_

 _Kaito: aligata ayumi chan aligata misturiko kun aligata genta kun aligata à tout les trois de montre votre classe à chisei tu vois les enfants de ta classe sont gentille tu comme pas t'inquiéter tu peux aller à l'école tranquille apprendre et 'amuser Te Fair de amis_

 _Chisei timide: euh d'accord kaito nichan_

 _Ayumi pris la main de chisei le conduit à l'école en pénétrant la cour: chisei kun viens avec moi je vais te conduire à kobayashi sensei c'est notre sensei elle très gentille_

 _Chisei rougi suivit timidement ayumi: euh aligata ayumi chan_

 _Misturiko et genta couru après-ayumi et chisei matte ayumi chan_

 _Kaito à la soirée chisei fais des amis à lécoel_

 _Chisei regarder derrière lui fias un au revoir timide entrer à l'école: hai kaito nichan_

* * *

 _15 h 27 l'école est terminée kaito aoko assiste chisei sorti rencontrer de futur amis pour chisei_

 _Kaito: pourquoi tu as insister pour venir je te s dit sur est pas habiter sur haido pour notre sécurité aoko_

 _Aoko: parce que je veuxais voir à quoi ressembler l'école de chisei kun si c'est comme notre école kaito je Je t'en prie pour le plaisir sur lui de plus ce matin tu ma dit il vouais pas venir à l'école Voiture il À Peur sur la retrouve je m'inquiéter pour chisei kun c'est vrai il est un enfant de 6 ans j'ai beaucoup de comprendre pourquoi sur le téléphone_

 _Kaito: bon sang si je tiens ce salaud qui veut le tuer je lui donne une raclé_

 _Aoko: kaito fais rien de dangereux pour tous les deux_

 _Kaito: je sais je ferais rien de dangereux j'ai promis à chisei de veiller sur lui et de le protéger c'est pour ça j'ai déménagé pour les tueur d'otossa ne viens pas s'en prendre à lui_

 _Sonnerie de fin d'école: ding deng dong ding deng gong_

 _Kaito: voila la fin de l'école_

 _Min plus tard chisei rejoint et certain enfant venu à lui_

 _Chisei content de voir kaito et aoko couru les rejoindre: ohayo kaito nichan yatta aoko neechan tu es venu aussi je recherche_

 _Aoko embrasser la joue de chisei: ohayo chisei kun kaito ma dit tu à été à l'école aujourd'hui je veuxais voir comment tu va_

 _Chisei rougi du bisou de sa joue: genki aoko neechan il est aps al ton nichan_

 _Aoko: nichan est au collège il à son entrainement avec son club tu le verra ce week-end il ma dit tu aime bien le foot tu es fan de tokyo spirit comme lui_

 _Chisei: oui j'aime bien Tokyo Spirit hideo san il marquer un beau mais_

 _Kaito: Chisei si tu veux un jour je t'emmènerais voir un vrai matche de pied de l'esprit de Tokyo_

 _Chisei: Anthony kaito nichan je pourrais voir un vrai matche de foot_

 _Kaito: oui un vrai match de foot un jour il à pas école si tu es sage tu sera bien placé pour voir le match de foot_

 _Contenu de Chisei: yatta ça serais super cool kaito nichan_

 _Ayumi et d'autres enfants venu le rejoindre: matte chisei kun_

 _Chisei se retourner pour voir ces camarade: hai qui m'appeler_

 _Ayumi: chisei kun je veut être misturiko kun genta kun moi sur_

 _Chisei: vraiment voulez être mes amis ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun_

 _Ayumi: oui kawaii chisei kun_

 _Gent: ouais on va être ami avec toi_

 _Misturiko: c'est vrai tu es nouveau tu comme pas beaucoup d'ami alors sur Télécharger_

 _Maroya: nous aussi à la recherche et à la musique et au chisei kun_

 _Misturiko: chisei kun si tu À venir venir demain avec nous on peut aller à l'école ensemble,_

 _Conan: ne chisei kun avec le club sur venu demande le si je Je contenterai de notre club_

 _Chisei timide: vraiment Conan kun maroya je peut rejoindre votre club_

 _Maroya: oui chisei kun tu peut rejoindre notre club_

 _Ayumi: chisei kun je veuxais te demander de nous rejoindre_

 _Chisei regarder kaito: euh kaito nichan qu'est que je dois faire ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun Conan kun ai san maroya san il Télécharger d'être mes amis_

 _Kaito: tu comme hasard d'avoir autant de prétendant d'amis_

 _Aoko: mina vous avez parler de club c'est quoi votre club_

 _Maroya: notre club c'est le club des aventuriers amis justicier oneesan vous êtes en train de Nissan Nissan Chisei Kun_

 _Kaito: mon nom est kaito kuroba chisei est mon frère il vit avec moi voici ma meilleure amie_

 _Aoko: je suis aoko nakamoury depuis son été_

 _Kaito: je connais depuis ce matin misturiko kun ayumi chan genta kun vous autre mina quel est votre nom_

 _Maroya: dessus maroya Coty je suis dans la classe de chisei kun kaito Nissan_

 _Conan: konichiwa kaito Nissan je suis Conan edogawa je suis aussi dans la classe de chisei kun_

 _Ai: ai agasa je suis dans la classe de chisei kun kaito san_

 _Conan: kaito Nissan pourquoi tu ressemble à shinichi nichan_

 _Kaito: shinichi c'est qui_

 _Maroya: shinichi nichan est mon grand cousin shininhi kudou_

 _Ai: le détective lycéen qui passe à la télé_

 _Kaito: shinichi je lui ressemble vraiment_

 _Ai: Conan maroya: hai kaito Nissan_

 _Kaito p peut être je pourrais aller le rencontrer en vrai pour obtenir des informations: la classe je ressemble à une super star détective j'ignore pourquoi sur se ressemble si vous avez raison mais vous donner envie de le rencontrer, savez vous ou je peut le Rencontreteur_

 _Conan Shinichi nichan est mon grand frère je peut vous montrer sur habite kaito nissan_

 _Kaito: ah je croyais tu es edogawa kun pas kudou Conan kun_

 _Conan: c'est que j'aime bien shinichi nichan kaito nichan il est comme un grand frère pour moi_

 _Ai: Conan kun est orphelin il vit avec les kudou_

 _Maroya: que meme tante yuki à dit il va en train d'adopter un conan kun comme un fils si on lui trouve pas d'autre famille_

 _Kaito: je vois shinichi est grand frère adoptif pour conan kun plus que tu habite avec eux conan kun tu me donnera l'adresse un peu plus tard je passerais rencontrer shinichi tentai_

 _Chisei: timide kaito nichan je peut aller chez conan kun_

 _Kaito on ira chez conan kun plus tard sur doit faire quelque chose avant que tu rappelles ce que je t'es dit ce matin ce qu'on va faire_

 _Chisei réfléchis: eto je crois sue tu comme dit sur va chercher un mal spécial qi ser notre meilleur ami c'est quoi kaito nichan_

 _Kaito: surprise chisei tu verra bien c'est quoi sur va rentrer déposer nos affaires ensuite sur ira recherche notre ami surprise_

 _Chisei: aoko neechan tu viens aussi_

 _Aoko: oui je viens avec vous chisei kun_

 _Kaito pris la main de chisei: mina aligata à vous tous devenez amis de chisei sur deux ans et allez vous voirrez chisei demain chisei tu dit au voir à tes amis_

 _Chisei fais ou voir i: hai kaito nichan sayonara les amis_

 _Maroya qui cherchais quelque chose dans le chêne de chaise cartable rose crier: matte kaito Nissan_

 _Kaito nani maroya chan_

 _Maroya donner une carte à la kaito: kaito Nissan chisei kun tenez c'est mes numéro chisei comme je suis délégué de la classe si tu es malade tu peux dire à kaito kun de m'appeler je dirais à kobayashi sensei tu es malade_

 _Chisei: d'accord maroya san vous avez besoin pour chisei vous pouvez appeler la kaito_ _Nissan_

 _Kaito regarde la carte: maroya Coty délégué de classe de 1 b teitan portable fixe pour moi joindre_

 _Aoko: maroya chan tu comme portable à ton âge_

 _Maroya: hai aoko oneesan mais je dois l'utilisation c'est pour les urgences demo maman dit comme je suis délégué de classe je peut donner mon numéro de portable à mes camarade de classe pour sil Je joindre joindre pour l'école et le Fixe C'est celui de chez moi je suis pas laisser un message avec votre numéro je vous rappelais après_

 _Kaito: un aligata maroya chan d'ailleurs d'ou tu comme eu l'idée faire carte de visite maroya chan_

 _Maroya: maman travaille dans sa boutique elle en fait pour sa boutique je lui demande faire pour moi de carte_

 _Aoko: c'est très jolie ta carte maroya chan_

 _Maroya: aligata aoko oneesan_

 _Ayumi: kaito Nissan si vous passez par la c'est que vous habiter parla_

 _Kaito: oui c'est le chemin de chez nous je sais mina s vous voulez être ami de chisei venez voir ou sur habite comme ça vous rencontré en contact avec chisei un jour_

 _Les enfants: hani kaito Nissan_

* * *

 _Plus tard kaito aoko chisei c'est rendu dans l'arène Pokemon de un magicien éleveur Pokemon bon ami de la famille de kaito_

 _Chisei qui tiens la main de l'aoko: pu on est kaito nichan_

 _Aoko: c'est quoi cet endroit c'est grand ici kaito_

 _Kaito: nous somme à l'arène Pokémon d'un ami c'est lui qui va nous donner notre ami spécial tenez le voila aoki senpai je suis ici_

 _L'ami de kaito: qui est dans l'arène en train de signe: okaeri kaito kun j'arrive attendez moi devant la garderie_

 _Kaito: hai aoki senpai venez avec moi aoko chisei_

 _Aoko demo kaito c'est qui aoki senpai_

 _Kaito: aoki senpai est un magicien Pokémon en plus il connais otossa il était ami je demande de moi forme à magicien Pokémon_

 _Aoko: comment tu comme rencontrer aoki senpai_

 _Kaito: ah c'est la bas je rencontre dans la conférence des magiciens, à quelques semaines tu sais j'ignorais avant il à la magie Pokemon meme il est le champion d'arène de haïd il jusue j'entend parler de son Arène Il Ma raconter certain de ces aventure je lui dit je veuxais essayer de faire des tour de magie Pokémon il ma dit f'abord si je veut être magicien Pokémon comme lui je dois me procurer un ou des Pokémon la dernière fois je suis venu ais Il Avis Pas le Pokemon qui me plait comme je veut pour chisei un ami qui peut aider à avoir un sentiment de sécurité_

 _Aoko: démo kaito les Pokémon sont dangereux comme pas peur il blesse chisei kun_

 _Aoki qui à rejoint les ados et chiseo: ne vous inquiétez tout les Pokemon j'éleves sont anciens pour être bon ami des enfants de la part de la personne qui vous aide à protéger_

 _Chisei timide: hai ojissa,_

 _Kaito, aoki senpai voici ma meilleure amie et chisei il vit avec moi c'est pour lui je peux le trouver un ami_

 _Aoki ouvre la garderie: okaeri aoko chan okaeri chisei kun alors chisei kun voici la garderie Pokemon c'est ici j'élève tout les jeunes Pokemon qui en besoin d'un dresseur ou dresseuse pour être ami tu peux choisir le Pokémon ami que tu_

 _Chisei regarde kaito: pour moi kaito nichan_

 _Kaito: oui tu peux choisir un Pokémon les Pokémon sont déjà très bons amis fidèle et tu peux confiance en toi il te protége ton aide à la veille toi tu sois toujours bien ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je vais prendre un ami Pokemon il Tiendra compagnie à ton ami Pokémon_

 _Aoki: à ce propos kaito kun je tes mis de coté un jeune caninos il fais partit de Pokemon que quizaais si je me trompe_

 _Kaito: oui je veut un Pokemon feu pour premier Pokémon caninos démo otossa avais un arcanin tu voulais de type feu pour débuter l'aventure magicien Pokémon_

 _Aoki: tu sais kaito kun caninos évoluera en arcanin quand il sera prête tu deux avoir l'arcanin tu comme vu sur les photos ton père_ _l'avais en caninos qui évoluer en arcanin plus si tu arcanin tu devrais attendre_

 _Kaito: aoki senpai je vais prendre caninos j'ai jamais vu un Pokémon évoluer en plus il de type feu à la perfection Comment faire pour devenir magicien Pokémon_

 _Aoki: toujours aussi impatient kaito kun bon d'accord je te vais chercher caninos aoko chan vous sembler aimer les Pokémon et les animaux_

 _Aoko qui caresse quelle Pokemon: hai aoki san il sont kawaii ces Pokemon euh vous pensez je peut adopter un ami Pokemon_

 _Aoki: tout ceux qui sont dans cette garderie Faites vos amis et choisissez un ami pour adopter ça me dérange pas aoko chan_

 _Aoko: aligata aoki san_

 _Aoki: chisei kun tu comme choisit ton ami Pokemon_

 _Chisei :: euh pas encore aoki san_

 _Sauce d'azurill_ _partout excité de jouer ballon avec ces amis: azurill azurill azu_

 _Evoli: evoli evo_

 _Pichu: pichu_

 _Mime junior: mime junior_

 _Goupix d'alola gou goupix_

 _Aoko: il est kawaii il joue au ballon ensemble_

 _Kaito: ale aoki san je suis venu la dernière fois il était pas le joueur de ballon_

 _Aoki: ces 5 son né presque les mêmes semais mais depuis leur naissance il on été très énergétique avant il était 6 mais leur ami à trouver une famille_

 _Aoki: voyez azurill est celui qui a trouper le ballon depuis avec les amis de son passe à jouer avec le ballon_

 _Azurill fais bon trop haut voucher t faire une tete au ballon faillit se cogné chisei la sauver azurill_

 _Chisei sauvé azurill qui faillit se cogné de justesse hé fais attention tu va te blesser petit Pokemon_

 _Azurill confus quand elle trop excité secours la tete pour revenir normal regarde chisei câliner chisei azurill_

 _Aoki: azurill tu es encore trop excité c'est la 4 éme fois tu t'excite quand tu joue au ballon tu te blesse tu rouera jamais de dresseur calme toi tu veux finis le ballon pour aujourd'hui_

 _Azurill pleurer fort quand aoki pris le ballon: azu azurill les Pokemon boucher leur oreilles se mis à pleurer aussi_

 _Aoki remis le ballon à azurill: bon sang azurill j'ai compris le ton ton ballon cesse de pleurer fais attention tu va te béner vous aussi les amis arrêtée de plume nao aide moi à calme les bébé Pokemon avec doux parfum_

 _Naméwi lancer l'attaque doux parfum: nanmewoui e qui calme les bébés Pokémon_

 _Aoki caresse tout les petits Pokémon: mina tonton aoki va vous apporte le goûter tout à l'heure soyez sage si voulez-vous être choisi pour devenir ami de chisei kun_

 _Kaito: chisei tu as un Pokémon qui intéresse pour tu déviens son ami_

 _Chisei regarde_ _azurill serre son ballon ravi de garder son ballon de ces toute petite patte il va voir azurill: ce Pokemon l'il c'est qui_

 _Aoki: azurill est première évolution c'est la pré évolution de marille azurill est un Pokemon de type normal / fée_

 _Kaito: chisei tu aime bien azurill_

 _Chisei euh hai kaito nichan plus il casse top les oreille quand il pleure_

 _Aoki: tu sais chisei kun azurill est encore un petit bébé comme toi ou moi azurill à personnalité azurill est toujours joyeux quand azurill pleur c'est pour faire comprendre ce qui veut quelque chose sur azurill est très gentille quand on connait bien_ _azurill_

 _Chisei chercher l'amour azurill :: ale ou est azurill_

 _Aoko: j'ai vu azurill bondir par la_

 _Aoki ale voir dans la direction: par la azurill qu'est que tu fais_

 _Azurill fais de bon pour prendre yen scuba balle: azurill_

 _Aoki tenu azurill: d'accord j'ai compris toi une boule de poke_

 _Azurill pris sa scuba balle sur l'étagère, une fois aoki la poser fais rouler pour chisei: azurill azurill_

 _Aoki: azurill à choisit son dresseur c'est toi chisei kun azurill demande que tu fais officiel devient ton_ _ami_ _Pokemon avec une balle de plongée_

 _Aoko: c'est quoi une balle de plongée_

 _Kaito pour les Pokemon eau_

 _Chisei: Pokemon eau demo aoki san à dit azurill est un Pokemon de type normal et fée_

 _Aoki azurill quand elle va évoluer elle deviens un marille qui est de type eau et fée azurill sais quand quand va évoluer_

* * *

 _le soir avant coucher de chisei à la maison de beika de kaito_

 _chisei tiens son azurill: kaito nichan qu'est que tu fais avec caninos_

 _kaito essaye de déguisement pour caninos :je prépare tokai à s'habituer être Pokemon déguiser kai serra pas seulement magicien Pokemon il sera aussi mon partenaire Pokemon acteur tu as fais tes devoir chisei_

 _chisei :j'ai deja fini mes devoir kaito nichan conan kun à dit il va me prêter son livre de detective samonji tu crois que c'est le meme que à la télé_

 _kaito : detective samonji c'est un super film le livre est bon découvrir chisei tu aime bien conan kun je me trompe_

 _chisei : conan kun il aime le foot il à dit Tokyo Spirit sont les meilleur_

 _kaito p je vois fan de foot : tu sais chisei conan kun ta inviter dans son club si tu eut aller tu peut aller avec lui sit tu as envie comme ça tu deviens amis de conan kun_

 _chisei :mais ayumi chan et les autres aussi veut je viens avec eux je ne sais pas lequel choisir ayumi chan misturiko kun à été gentille avec moi à l'école conan kun maroya chan est dans mon groupe à l'école il sont cool et gentille il joue au foot son club est populaire à l'école il veule tous être amis avec moi je ne veut pas faire triste les enfant qui veut être mon ami_

 _kaito : je vois dans ce cas choisi ceux qui son mérité être de bon amis pour toi pour faire tes amis_

 _chisei :amis comment je le choisit kaito nichan_

 _kaito : j'ai une idée qui va te plaire dit juste aux enfants si leur parents sont d'accord pour il t'accompagne ce week end avec nous tu va voir mon plan va te donner de bon amis il voudrons tous être ton ami parce qeu tu sera cool_

 _chisei : d'accord kaito nichan_

 _kaito puis si tu veut pas faire de la peine à tout ces enfant tu peut essuyer de faire ton propre club tu les invite tous à être ton ami sans provoque de la jalousie entre les enfants qui veut être ton ami_

 _chisei : demo comment je fais un club kaito nichan_

 _kaito : tu peut faire un club avec activité que tu aime beaucoup ou avec les passion vous aimez tous faire comme par exemple_

 _chisei comme quoi kaito nichan_

 _kaito : euh comme par exemple conan kun et toi vous aimez le foot tu peut créer un club de foot ou tu peut faire un club avec d'autre passion comme mon club de cinéma théâtre on à tous la meme passion mes amis et moi_

 _chisei : kaito comment tu as fis pour avoir un club de theathre cinema_

 _kaito: on devenu un club parce que avec mes amis on à ms tout nos point commun on aime faire j'aime jouer des rôle me déguiser et mes amis aussi aime se déguiser ou faire un spectacle faire faire du théâtre tu vois si un ou deux ou trois amis aime certain de mes passion alors on former un club ensuite d'autre personne on rejoint le club qui fais on s'agrandit le point principal du club c'est on la meme passion que moi à rejoint le club pour leur plaisir et libre de leur choix c'est comme cela le club des amis du rire est né si tu veut faire un club chisei alors faut trouver ce que tu aime beaucoup faire comme passion si des enfants aime les meme chose que toi alors tu peut former un club de ce_ _que tu veut avec tes passion préféré_

 _tu comprend l'essentiel pour faire des ami c'est être toi gentille avoir des point de comme un_

 _chisei : d'accord kaito nichan_

 _kaito : bien si tu as fini tes devoir tu peut deja réfléchir sur ta liste de cadeau de noël tu voudrais pas le père noël ne te donne pas de cadeau_

 _chisei : je veut un_ _sket comme celui de conan kun il à dit_

 _kaito : quoi comment ça un sket comme à celui de conan kun chisei_

 _chisei : conan kun ma dit son sket c'est le prof qui est inventeur il lui à fais son sket que meme le prof fais plein de truc cool pour son club et lui il à fais les roller pour les filles_

 _kaito : un inventeur tu dit qui à fais le sket de conan kun est ce que tu sais si le prof à fais d'autre truc cool pour conan kun_

 _chisei : conan kun ma dit le badge de son club c'est le prof qui la inventer pour communiquer entre eux il à inventer un stylo camera photo pour shinichi_ _Nissan_

 _kaito p tiens donc alors tentai c'est la tu fourni tes super gadget tu viens à mon défis pour m'arrêter : est ce que conan kun ta dit ou habite ce prof ou le trouver_

 _chisei : conan kun à dit le prof habite prêt de chez lui_

 _kaito : conan kun ta dit le nom du prof_

 _chisei : euh j'ai oublier son nom tu veut je l'appelé conan kun pour lui demander son nom_

 _kaito : non on va pas le déranger pour ça ton ami conan kun ale chisei va te changer en pyjama c'est bientôt l'heure de te coucher demain il à école au fait azurill pense à la rappeler de sa scuball quand tu va dormir pas de ballon à l'intérieur_

 _chisei : kaito nichan_

 _kaitp regarder chisei puis c'est mis à sa hauteur : oui chisei tu peut tout me dire tu sais_

 _chisei :regarde parterre : est c'est que je_ _voulais_

 _kaito : laisse moi deviner tu veut azurill dort avec toi et Angelo dans ta chambre chisei_

 _chisei :comment tu le sais kaito nichan_

 _kaito : secret de magicien sache les magicien ne dévoile jamais ces tours_

 _chisei est que_

 _kaito bien sur que oui tu peut dormir avec azurill et Angelo il son tes amis il on droit dormir dans a chambre mais avant pour faire une bonne nuit il faut quoi chisei_

 _chisei :mettre un pyjama brosse les dents se coucher au lit attendre kaito nichan raconte une jolie histoire pour dormir_

 _kaito : bingo, ale file je me t chrono pour 20 min pour tu sois prêt si non pas d'histoire si tu es pas prêt pour aller au lit chisei_

 _chisei file se mettre en pyjama : hai kaito nichan je vais mettre en pyjama_

 _kaito chuchote caressant caninos : tu vois tokai chisei est mignon il me fatiguer avec ces question qui donne maux de tete pour l'empêcher de question trop j'ai mis au point cette méthode mais c'est pas facile parfois ça fonctionne pas sur lui alors on passe plan b toi et azurill je compte sur vous pour me donner de l'aide pour lui changer les idée à chisei pour qu'il reste sourire veiller il soit correct mon tokai je sais on sera ami on va veiller sur chisei ensemble soit toujours sécurité_

 _caninos :caninos waf_

 _plus tard après kaito sorti avec son caninos mis chose au lit dans a chambre avec azurill et son doudou Angelo_

 _chisei chuchote à azurill : azurill kaito nichan à donné un nom à son Pokemon tu veut je te donne un nom_

 _azurill couché prêt de chisei et Angelo : azurill_

 _chisei : serre Angela : azurill t vois lui Angelo mon petit chien c'est kaito nichan qu me la offert je crois kaito nichan est amoureux de aoko neechan al fille qui adopté ton copain evoli c'est aoko neechan c'est elle qui à donné en premier à son Pokemon nom olie juste après il à kaito nichan il baptisé caninos tokai il voulais donner nom toichi à caninos pour se rappeler de son papa mais après il à dit caninos je vais t'appeler tokai j'ai compris to c'est le début de prénom de son papa et kai le début_ _de kaito ça donné tokai pour le nom de caninos_

 _azurill : azu_

 _chisei se couche sur le dos : demo azurill j'ai peur pour kaito nichan si je le fais tué par ma faute ojissan j'ai vu dans mon rêve il tue kaito nichan il est gentille avec moi c'est kaito nichan c'et grâce à lui on est ensemble je voudrais pas le faire tuer avec Mr noir je suis petit je peut pas faire beaucoup de chose tout seul je veut lui faire un cadeau pour lui dire merci je sais pas crois faire pour lui faire plaisir_

 _azurill: azu azurill azu designer la fenêtre_

 _chisei regarde la direction désigner par azurill pouvais voir les guirlande clignoter bailler se position pour dormir serrant azurill et Angelo contre lui : socca j'ai trouver azurill tues maline je cs avoir ce qui va plaire kaito nichan tu va m'aider demain je vais demander à mes camarades de m'aider faire mon cadeau pour kaito nichan j'ai trouver tu va t'appeler azuma azu de azurill mari de maille donne azuma comme tu es une fille azuma te va bien bonne nuit mon azuma chisei s'endort_

 _azurill se positionne pour dormir prêt de son dresseur :azu_

 _kaito après avoir dais ce qu'il à fair pris bain chaud en pyjama vérifier chisei avant d'aller dormir bailler : hé bien mon tokai il sont mignon ces deux la azurill et chisei quand il dorme nous aussi on va se coucher avec leur énergie on va en avoir besoin d'énergie bonne nuit mon tokai_

 _caninos dans un panier dort : caninos_


	6. Chapitre 6 la famille de papa

_**Chapitre 4**_

 _Le lendemain à l'école de chisei pendant l'heure de recréation du matin_

 _Kobaysahi qui prépare un atelier vu son nouvel élève tout seul dans son coin: chisei kun pourquoi tu n'est pas en recréation_

 _Chisei à sa table dessiner de son mieu son idée timide: je veuxais pas aller kobayashi je veux faire quelque chose je je vous propose pas sur se moque de moi encore_

 _Kobayashi s'occuper d'un prêt de chisei: chisei kun je sais c'est pas facile pour toi de faire des amis tu comme droit de faire tes idée projet sur ton gratuit plus tu sais l récréation est fais pour t'aider t ' Amuser jouer à Le jeu que tu aime faire des amis_

 _Chisei: mais kobayashi sensei j'ai pas d'amis mon frère kaito à dit je peut faire des amis gentille mais moi Je ne peux pas me débrouiller sur moi_

 _Koboyashi: je vois chisei kun tu comme peur les enfants joue pas avec toi parce que tu chante pas comme eux_

 _Chisei signataire timide_

 _Kobayashi: chisei kun tu peux faire des amis pour d'autre qualité chez toi tu es pas obligé de savoir chanter pour faire des amis il existe plusieurs façon de trouver des amis_

 _Chisei: c'est vrai kobayashi sensei combien de façon exitse pour faire des amis je connais d'autre sort votre propre méthode pour faire des mis_

 _Kobayashi: je ne peux dire le nombre exact moi j'avais ton âge j'avis ma propre méthode pour faire des amis_

 _Chisei: comment vous avez fait pour faire des amis kobayashi sensei_

 _Kobayashi: iens esi je me souviens un jour une nouvelle voisine venu emménager avec sa famille prêt de chez mes parents maman et d'autre voisins sur l'accueil les voisin en apportant de bonne choix et se présenter pendant les adultes parlais j'ai rencontrer ces enfants Nouvelle voisine avis presque mon age je lui propose un jeu elle ne pouvais pas jouer comme moi comme toi elle l'a envoyé pas bien avec les autres qu'elle elle aime le peur de faire les autres se moquer d'elle_

 _Ayumi: pourquoi votre voisine à peur sur se moque d'elle kobayashi sensei_

 _Kobayashi: tout simplement j'ai appris elle est né aveugle souvent les autres enfants se moquer d'elle n'ose plus demande autres de jouer avec elle ayuni et vous les ja pourquoi vous êtes dans la classe vous devez être en récréation_

 _Maroya: kobayashi seniseei sur cherchais chisei kun pour jouer avec lui_

 _Ayumi: on desire être son ami sur venu lui demande de jouer avec nous_

 _Conan: kobayashi sensei vous avez fais quoi faire pour devenir amie avec votre voisine_

 _Kobayashi: j'ai appris la connaitre j'ai compris que meme aveugle elle sait faire des choix comme jouer au piano et chanter mais la j'ai vraiment compris qui faut pas juger les gens sous apparence c'est le jour elle fessait la peinture De la nature très jolie sans jamais voir ce qu'elle fais_

 _Ai: demo si elle était aveugle comment vous savez c'est elle qui la peint kobayashi sensei_

 _Kobayashi: parce que je suis l'auteur de mes yeux le peindre en classe lors d'un devoir donné par notre sensei alors un jour j'ai pris sa défense pour dire ux enfant de pas la juger elle est comme nous meme ci ça marche Une fois sur deux au moins j'ai réussi montrer à ma voisine sur est amie je ne le juge pas comme toi chisei kun on peut être différents talents mais à une qualité ou personnalité qui aide à faire des amis_

 _Misturiko: chisei c'est toi qui fais ç ta voiture_

 _Chisei: non misturiko kun c'est mon grand frère qui me le donne ce matin il dit avec la voiture je serais cool parce que créer pour moi une voiture cool_

 _Conan: créer une voiture commentaire cool il fais ça chisei kun_

 _Chisei: kaito nichan il réparer de la voiture et d'autres jouets cassé et abîmer il les peints pour donner une nouvelle vies au jouet pour donner aux enfants de l'orphelinat aussi pouvoir s'amuser avec des jouet_

 _Maroya: maman fais avec mes robe trop petit pour l'objet comme un sac ou un chapeau des robe pour mes poupée ou elle donne à ma petite soeur mes vetement trop petit pour moi si il ne son pas abîmer sur fais d'action écolo_

 _Genta: c'est quoi écolo_

 _Maroya: maman ma dis écolo ça veut dire protéger la nature_

 _Chisei: moi grand frère à dit il fais du recyclage de truc moche ou que les gens ne veulent plus pour leur donner une nouvelle vie pour vivre l'aventure avec une autre personne sur souvenir sur l'économie de l'argent_

 _Kobayashi: chisei kun et maroya chan vous savez vous avez raison sur une école choisie que soit écolo pour la nature ou recyclage le point commun c'est le deux sert à protéger et économiser avec solidarité pour un objectif de bonne action qui fais une personne être une Personne bien_

 _Ayumi: kobayashi sensei commentaire sur fais pour savoir sur est une personne bien_

 _Kobayashi: par l'action que tu fais ayumi chan voyons qui d'entre vous connais ce que faire de bonne action_

 _Maroya: comme etre gentille avec ses camarades en jouant avec eux_

 _Ayumi: maman dit sur doit toujours être poli avec ces camarade_

 _Misturiko: maman dit sur peut proposer aider quelllequn pour faire quelque chose choisir_

 _Kobayashi: oui tu ce que vous avez dit sur appelle cela de bonne action souvent ça aide aussi faire des amis dit moi chisei kun c'est quoi tu dessine_

 _Chisei: je veux faire une surprise à mon grand frère pour noël j'essaye de dessiner plus 'j'arrive pas faire dessin comme lui fais_

 _Maroya ne chisei kun pourquoi tu ne fais pas une BD avec tes dessin pour ton nichan_

 _Chisei: pourquoi tu dis ça maroya san_

 _Maroya: parce que tes dessin dessemble à dessin de bd avec tout ces personnage déguiser chisei kun_

 _Chisei: euh c'est juste je voulais dessiner nichan qui fais sa passion se déguiser pour s'entraîne être acteur de film plus c'est nul je ne dessine pas comme nichan il dessine bien_

 _Ayumi: demo chisei kun c'est beau pourquoi tu dis c'est nul_

 _Chisei: parce que je suis nul je dessine pas comme nichan_

 _Kobayashi: chisei kun j'ai comme une idée tu sous estime tes compétence artistique_

 _Chisei: ça veut dire quoi kobayashi sensei_

 _Ai: tu manque de confiance en toi chisei kun_

 _Chisei: euh nichan il à dit pareil l'autre jour j'ai pas confiance en moi démo kobayashi sensei nicihan il fais soucoupe de choisir cool je ne sasu pas faire ce qui fait_

 _Kobayashi: chisei kun quel âge à ton frère_

 _Misturiko: kaito nissan à dit il à 17 ns comme m grande soeur kobayashi sensei_

 _Kobayashi: chisei kun tu sais c'est normal pour ton frère de savoir faire des choix tu sais pas faire que tu es un passionné de l'age ton grand frère qui a pris l'année pour arriver à son niveau surtout tu encore en Plein age apprendre faire de jolie choisir tu sais c'est que tu es petit en âge tu petit pas faire de belle choisir comme les grand pays les enfants sauver faire de belle choisir mieux que vos parents tu vois les dessin que tu comme fait la La majorité de la classe ne fais pas de dessin comme toi pourtant il le 6/7 ans chaque enfant à son rythme d'apprentissage certains sont faible d'autre moyen d'autre normale d'autre apprenti vite comme maroya chan le plus important c 'Est acquérir des connaissances je sais les enfants quand il le regarde le faire une surprise sur le besoin de niveau pour surprendre plus votre coeur_

 _Ayumi chisei kun sur peut t'aider faire une surprise à ton nichan_

 _Chisei: euh commenter tu peux m'aider ayumi chan_

 _Maroya: moi je propose avec la classe sur peut faire pour ton frère une collecte des jouet il donnera à l'orphelinat_

 _Misturiko: pourquoi pas aussi faire comme lui réparer et mettre en place pour les enfants les jouets_

 _Ayumi: si sur fessai des gâteaux pour vendre avec l'argent sur l'acheté du matériel et sur l'orphelinat pour les enfants orphelins puise avoir des choisis cool_

 _Ai: tu peux lui faire la surprise de lui faire un cadeau avec ton cadeau_

 _Chisei: kobayashi senseivouspensez quoi_

 _Kobayashi sensei: je pense que chisei kun tu comme des amis qui veulent t'aider faire des projets surprise à la tonne frère à toi de savoir si tu peux faire ou passer tes idée_

 _Maroya: et si sur demande à la classe votre idée peut etre tu auras d'autre idée pour faire une surprise à ton grand frère chisei kun_

 _Chiseii d'accord maroya san je Demande à la classe de l'idée pour faire une surprise à la nichan_

 _Plus tard après l'école kaito décider d'aller rendre visite à les kudou pour rencontre shinichi il pensais trouver shinichi il tomber sur les parents chisei et leur pokemon les accompagnés kaito apprend une partie de vérité sur les kudou_

 _Chiseijoue avec azurille dans la voiture: kaito nichan ou obn va pourquoi sur es pas rentré n_

 _Kaito: je veux voir quelqu'un avant jii chan tu es sur il sont la_

 _Jii au volant: oui maitre j'ai fais comme vous avez demandé j'ai vu leur fille aller au collège qui confirmer ces parents son tla_

 _Kaito: alors je me demande si je vais voir son frère aujourd'hui vu le titre de la première page sur la théorie d_

 _Jii: vous devriez pas lire ces bêtises chisei: c'est quoi lire des bêtise kaito nichan_

 _Kaito :: rien ne t'occupe ps demain tu comme pas école tu va faire quoi chisei_

 _Chisei: ayumi chan à dit elle va sur aille au cinéma voir un film meme temps conan kun m'invite avec son club à la patinoire pour faire du patin_

 _Kaito: en voila un programme intéressant tu veux aller ou chisei_

 _Chisei: je ne sais pas j'aime bien les deux clubs j'arrive pas choisir tu ferais quoi kaito nichan  
kaito: choisir un programme entre deux club peut être je ferais les deux_

 _Jii: jeune maître vous déviez lui dire ça à un enfant de cet âge ça peut être dangereux_

 _Kaito: tu comme raison jii pour la sécurité de chisei si j'étais à ta place je ferais un programme avec eux sur l'activité à l'enfance et à l'autre avec mes amis pour le mois ou la semaine comme ça pas de jaloux ni de dispute_

 _Chisei tu en pense quoi jii san_

 _Jii: il y à toujours une solution à tous les groupes ensemble peut faire un cerveau pour la solution sois pas faire perde sourire c'est ce maître toichi disait pour faire un choix_

 _Chisei chuchoter à kaito: ça veut dire quoi kaito nichan_

 _Kaito hausser le épaule p pourquoi j'ai senti jii is bizarre: chisei ne t'inquiète pas je promet sur trouver une idée pour mettre tout le monde d'accord sur ton programme chisei_

 _Jiii: jeune maître nous arrivons_

 _Kaito mis son: parfait met ton blouson chisei je ne veut pas tu prend froid pour être malade_

 _Chisei: pourquoi je dois mettre un blouson kaito nichan j'ai deja un pull changer_

 _Kaito: fais comme tu veux je te préviens malade tu restera avec une baby setter de voisine tout le week-end sauf ci tu venir venir avec moi ce week end_

 _Chisei obeis: je veux venir avec toi kaito nichan_

 _Kaito: sauf malade chisei tu reste à la maison_

 _Jii: jeune maître_

 _Kaito sortit son amour mec à jii: nani jii chan_

 _Jiivu le regard kaito: voici arriver à la maison de l'ami de votre père_

 _Kaito descendu: mouais jii chan tu peut rentrer à la maison sur se débrouillera après allons y chisei_

 _Chisei regarder kaito inquiet serra conan et azurille suivit kaito: hai kaito nichan_

 _Sonnerie entre kudou: ding dong_

 _Sayukicadette de shinichi venu ouvrir: ouvrir une session konbawa vous etes qui_

 _Kaito: moi c'est kaito kurob voici mon frère chisei et toi tu es qui est ce que je suis bien chez shicnihi kudou_

 _Sayuki: je susi sayuki kudou j'habite ici shinhichi estmon grand frère il est pas la kaito sn_

 _Kaito: euh est ce qui et quelqun ave toi_

 _Conan venu voir ohayo kaito nissan ohayo chisei kun sayuki nechan chisei ku esdans ma classe_

 _Chisei timide et contenu de voir son am ohayo conan kun_

 _Sayuki: oh le nouveau tu parle kaito san okass etotossa sont la tu veux les voir qui_

 _Kaito allaitrépondre_

 _Yukiko venu avec l derniere: kaito c'est bien toi kaito kn je me disait j'ai deja entendu cette voix tupeut rentrer_

 _Kaito héité: euhkonbawa yukiko san je ne savais pas vous êtes la mère de shinichi kun_

 _Yukiko : maintenant tu le sait je vois tu rencontrer ma fille sayuki et conan d'ailleurs je te présente la dernière akiko mais dut moi qui est ce petit kawaii avec toi_

 _Kaito: chisei mon frère tu vois chisei kun yukiko san est l'apprenti de otossa quand il était en vie l'ancien yukiko sn et d'autre personnen sur l'art du déguisement_

 _Chisei regarde yukiko timide en se cachant derriére kaito: comme sur la photo de ton papa et ces apprenti_

 _Kito comme sur la photo oui_

 _Yukiko: conan emmene chisei dansla salle de jeu jouer tranquillement_

 _Coann: hai yukiko sensei viens chisei kun sur v jouer au baby foot le club est la_

 _Chisei: d'accord conan kun_

 _Akito: conan kun chisei Avertir un club avec vous et yumi et ces amis il vous invite à vous inviter dans son club_

 _Conan: vraiment chsiei kunpourquoi tu nous le pas dit ce matin moi Je le veux sur mes amis. Tu veux bien vouloir! Tu peux nous demander ce que tuveut_

 _Chiseitimide c'est que je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord pour rejoindre mon club_

 _Maroy: chisei kun sur es es amis sur toujours d'accord pour jouer avec tout nos amis_

 _Ai: on v dire cihiei kun est un timide c'est pour cela il ne faut pas nous demander_

 _Kaito: chisei tu vois je te l'avais dit ça sert à rien de rester timide si tu veux fixer des amis il faut tu apportez-les à votre demande si vous êtes d'accord oupas dac chisei_

 _Chisei: hai kaito nichannje peut aller joeur avec conan kun et son club_

 _Kaito: bein sur tuas droit de t'amuser avec esmis_

 _Coann: chisei kun commentaire s'appelle ton club_

 _Maroya tu veux faire quoi comme activité dans ton club_

 _Chisei: euh je veut faire_

 _Kaitoo: s'amuser faire des choix avec tes amis découvrir faire l'activité comme aller voir les tokyo Esprit c'est pas ce que tu comme dit chisei_

 _Chisei: hai kaito nichan c'est que je fait faire avec mon club_

 _Kaito: yukiko san ça vous dérange mon caninos joue avec les enfant_

 _Yukiko: un pokemon non ça me dérange pas les enfants allez jouer avec chisei kun et els Pokémon dans la salle de jeu_

 _Les enfant: hai yukiko sensei_

 _Sayuki pris sa cadette je m'occoupe de neechan_

 _Yukiko: sayu c'est l'heure du bain de ta soeur dit papa de lui donner_

 _Sayuki: je peut le faire okassa je sais changer neechan_

 _Yukiko si tu veux princesse dit papa de pas oublie il est papa_

 _Sayuki: hai okassa viens neechan on va prendre ton bain_

 _Kaito: p tentai shinichi à deux petite soeur + conan kun comme frère adoptive je me demande si cet imbécile hakuba raison: kawaii elle sur quelle âge les neechan de shinichi kun yukiko san_

 _Yukiko: sayuki à 13 ans akiko à 1 ans quel âge à chisei kun kaito kun_

 _Kaito: 6 ans et l'est dans la classe de conan kun et son clubchisei aime beaucoup conan kun_

 _Yukiko: j'i vu ça les agrone s'entend biennoin kun nousvais dit il à un nouveau dans saclassemis j'étit loin dépenser serais ton cadet si vous dienr vec nous_

 _Kaito: je ne sais pas si c'est bonne idée_

 _Yusako ne t'en fais pas kaito ce soir il auraps de menu marin_

 _Kaio tenu yusako! Vous ou est jii chan imposteur_

 _Yukiko: kaito kun_

 _Yusako sourit: ya pas dit kaio k es sur tes garde_

 _Lkaito: vous croyez moi berner voussentez la fouine ou est jii qu'vaez vous fais de jii_

 _Yusako: jii va bien la ou il est est en lieu et place sur commentu en tant que su pour jii_

 _Kaito: je conanis jii chan pouqquoi ojissan vous etes fais passer un pouurmon majeur d'homme cette semaine_

 _Yukiko: yusako tu es allé haido voir kaito_

 _Yusako: non mais j 'edecouvert kaito hbite à beika j'ai juste vrerifier que kaito va bien_

 _Kaito: vous verifeir je vais bien pouquoi vous interssez moi ojissan pouquoi vous faites passer par jii ou es jii je serre le chez je la la vérité ojissan_

 _Yusakoaprés min: trés bien suit nous dans le bureau je vais t'expliquer_

 _Au bureauyusako_

 _Kaito regarde les photoexposé: otossa et vpus ojissan pouquoi vous avez uen ressemblece presque identique_

 _Yusako: ton pére estmon petit frèere jumeau_

 _Kaito: jumeau_

 _Yukiko: je me souviens toichi à dit il avais trouver l'information sur sa mère il est possible il lui reste de la famille_

 _Akito: euh demo pourquoi vous êtes jamais venu à la veillé de sa mort_

 _Yusako: comment j'aurais pu manquer ça mais malheureusement quand il est mort j'tait pas au japon rt c'est aps tamére qui m'aurais informer de samort_

 _Kaito: je comprend pas_

 _Yukiko: en fait amére et yusako ne s'est jamais entendu myusako ne lui à jamais fais confiance au fond il avais raison chikage jouer double jeu avec ton pére_

 _Kaito: double jeu que voulez vous dire_

 _Yusako remis un dossier à kaito que ta mère s'interssait à lui pour son argent et autres choisit une chose choisie sur le jii chan sais pourquoi il toichi laissé ce dossier à ton nom et tu le seul héritier de ton père jusque à jii me dit Que tues en danger_

 _Kito: pourquoi je serais en danger_

 _Yusako: parce que tu enquete sur le passé de toichi il à quelque jour jii venu me voir il ma dit que tu es déterminé à trouver tes réponses comme toichi tu veux faire enquete sur votre histoire et jii ne peut pas dire qui et pourquoi tout ce que Je sais l'année ton pére est mort il m'envoyer ce dossier par la poste il ma dit dedonnerà kaito si un jour il se connaitre la vérité donc tu es grand tu veux la vérité tu sera comprendre_

 _Kito: demo vous savez papa est votre jumeau pourquoi vous avez pas su il il mort j'ai lu sur les jumeau_

 _Yusako: la vérité j'ai été séparé de toichi pendentif notre jeune âge moi j'ai grandit dans la deuxième famille de mon père et lui par notre vrai mère deux fois différent j'ai découvert ton grand père avais d'autre enfants dans 2 Autre famille c'est quelque chose à propos de l'amour de l'amour Je suis l'âme de l'année Il était l'âme de l'amour Il est l'âme de l'année il est mort mais je crois il Le savais il à rien dit pour me protéger_

 _Kaito: regarder le dossier: plus de quoi il faut protéger ojissan_

 _Yusako: ça je l'ignore tout ce que je sais il fessait aussi de recherche sur son histoire qui rapport avec ton grand pére meme ci j'ai enquêté après de mon coté tout ce qui pourrais me donner la réponse fut détruit par incendié d'ailleurs Selon jii ton père pendant il mener enquete sur son histoire sur l'aurais menace se si il continue il le regrettera jii s'inquiète pour toi il sait tu es pas fu genre de laisser intimider il promis à ton père de toujours veiller sur toi par Tout les moyens il sait la vieillit il venu moi demander de l'aide de toute façon je veille sur toute ma famille et comprendre sur mes neveux et nièce pour ton information je suis venu te voir toi et une mère dé je su nichan est Mort te voir tu avais deja déménager ta mère n 'A laissé aucune adresse elle avais même renvoyer jii avant de disparaître avec toi de toute façon meme ci elle à moi sa part d'héritage: elle n'pas accès à ton héritage qui sera débloqué uniquement dans ta majeures il viens tu n'atteins 21 Ans ton héritage ira soit à l'orphelinat soit à tout tes cousin p (e) paternelle d'ail leur kaito qui vraiment chisei il est pas fil s de toichi_

 _Kaito: comment vous avez ça_

 _Yusako: je te les deja dit je veille sur toute la famille je connais tout mes neveux et niéces_

 _Yukiko remisun album photo kaito: regarde kaito kun c'est toi avec mes fils vous aviez tous - 1 ans c'était un barbecue organisé par ton pére pendant l'été_

 _Et la c'est toi sur ton oncle yusakole premier jour tu es srti del'hopital_

 _Aito: j'atait loin d'imagienr je suisplus petit que shiincet fils frère demo c'est son frère_

 _Yukiko: le jumeau de shinichi kenichi._

 _Kaito: puquoi à 3 habillépareille_

 _Yusako: ton pére et ma femme qui sur l'idée de faire une blaguet'hailler identique_

 _Yukiko: tu était si kawaiii avec ton papje ne pouvais pas résister à votre ressemblance j'ai voulu tester mon mari pourvoir si il est capable de reconnaitre qui est son fils qui est neveu ton papa à trouver serais amusant de voir sa tete aprés tout vous avez 1 mois 3 semaines différence telle ressmblant avec quelle détail differnce_

 _kaito :Anthony demo ojisan à réussi deviner qui st qui_

 _yusako : bien sur je suis pas detective pour rien kaito_

 _yukiko : oh le menteur tu connais leur pleure tu ne différencié pas les jumeau souvent tu as pris keni pour shin_

 _yusako: ça c'est au début après j'ai su les_ _différencier_

 _kaito : ojissan mais les jumeau était la avec moi vous saurez me différencier en ce moment_

 _yusako: vous êtes identique mais il aura un détail qui vous trahira_

 _kaito : ou est kenichi_

 _yusako : pas à tokyo kaito ta mère sait tu as déménager_

 _kaito : tsss pourquoi je lui dirais elle à cet idiot dans sa vie elle à pas besoin de moi_

 _yukiko : cet idiot_

 _yusako : kaito parle de son beau-père jii ma dit chikage c'est remarier kaito ne s'entend pas du tout avec son beau père_

 _yukiko: je vois_

 _yusako: kaito chisei kun depuis combien de temps il vit avec toi_

 _kaito :1 mois pour être cool chisei est amnésique mais je suis venu voir shinichi pour il m'aide il semble chisei à peur de quelqu'un qui veut le tuer je l'es promis de le protéger il ira pas à l'orphelinat si mon idiot de beau père le découvre je suis il sera l'envoyer à l'orphelinat voila pourquoi j'ai déménager j'ai aucune envie de le voir qui rencontre chisei deja ce type veut m'interdire magie et animaux alors ne lui dite rien sur mon adresse ojissan je ne veut pas trahir chisei_

 _yusako: je vois tu sais ta mère st sur tokyo en ce moment et elle s'inquiète pour toi kaito_

 _kaito : m'en fiche royalement j'ai pas besoin d'elle j'ai fais une promesse je la tiendrais je lui pardonnerais jamis d'avoir vendu la maison de papa_

 _yukiko: oh mon dieu c'est terrible pourquoi il veule tue chisei kun_

 _yusako : si il est amnésique c'est pas sans raison deux choix de traumatisme son cerveau veut protèger quelqu'un veut le tuer parce que il serais témoin gênant d'une affaire ou il veut protéger quelqun de son entourage quoi qu'il en soit kaitoje vais t'aider à veiller sur chisei kun mais il faut tu me dise tout ce que tu sais r chiseei afin retrouver qui et pourquoi on veut tuer un enfant_


End file.
